Perdiendo lo virgen
by Danielle Castillon
Summary: Es el ultimo año de preparatoria y Sasuke debe demostrar que no es un maricón perdiendo la virginidad antes de la graduación ¿pero que hacer si tu presa es una mujer voluble si no sabes si ser cauteloso o directo? ¿Y que mas ocurre si ella olvida todo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, pues antes que nada NAruto no me pertenece y si fuera mio, seria una serie hentai (jojojo ÒwÓ)...**

**Bueno, aqui el primer capitulo de mi fic, ya cambie mi forma de escribir y siento que mejore pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra asi que critiquenme para mejorar mas xD, y ojala les guste mi fic, y una cosita, este chapi aun no tiene lemmon, pero ya ira teniendo la historia, no se preocupen XD, bueno, no tengo mas que solo que si no es mucha molestia dejen comentarios ¿sale? bueno, desaparesco y aqui el primer capitulo, chau .**

**Atte: dAnIeLa -OwO-.**

**

* * *

**

**Perdiendo lo virgen.**

**Capitulo 1.**

**(Sasuke)**

Eran las 6 de la mañana, y si no hubiese sido por el constante "tip, tip, tip" del maldito despertador, y los gritos desesperados de mi hermano, hubiera seguido dormido minimo unas tres horas mas, pero la vida es un asco, y estos detalles me lo recuerdan cada instante.

Harto, de un golpe logre callar el malito sonidito del despertador y me levante de mala gana, pues mi hermano seguia llamandome desde la cocina, y yo, como gran cualidad mia, lo ignore, dejando de lado sus gritos impertinentes. Me vesti lentamente, parecia que le pedia permiso mi mamo a la otra mano para que me vistieran...

-Joder, hermanito¿hasta que me quede sin voz piensas bajar?- me dijo mi hermano, que ahora estaba en la entrada de mi habitacion.

-Dejalo ya, estoy cansado- le conteste en un tono algo molesto –ademas, toma en cuenta que es el primer dia de clases- esto ultimo lo dije en un tono suplicante, para hacerle entender que me moria de sueño y de frio y que en definitiva, no tenia ganas de pelear.

Itachii me miro con un aire de diversion y me dijo en un tono burlon-Bien, si, primer dia de escuela, pero de tu ultimo año de preparatoria hermanito, deberias ya esta bien acostumbrado a esto- despues de decir esto salio de la habitacion, y me volvio a decir en su mismo tono de superioridad –y ya apurate, que se hace tarde-.

Joder, como que hace enfurecer esa actitud de el, normalmente le hubiera contestado algo a su comentario "inteligente", pero estaba aun demaciado adormecido, ya me las pagaria en la tarde, cuando estuviera en mis 5 sentidos, por ahora, me limite a prepararme para la escuela y comer rapidamente el desayuno, o lo que pude comer de este, pues efectiamente, ya se hacia tarde.

-buenos dias joven Sasuke- Me saludo la criada que estaba junto a la puerta de la entrada de la casa –¿a donde va tan temprano?-

-¿no es obvio?, a la escuela-

-pero la escuela queda cerca, y es aun muy temprano-

-aaaf, eres muy tonta¿qué no ves la hora que es?- le dije algo hastiado, ya tenia prisa y ella con sus tonteras.

-pero, joven Sasuke, apenas son...-

-VAMOS HERMANO, TARDE TARDE, SE TE HACE TARDE- La interrumpio mi hermano de una forma tan violenta que ambos dimos un pequeño salto de sorpresa, tal fue su enfasis en hablar que logro ponerme lo sufisientemente nervioso para que ignorara totalmente a la criada y me saliera como loco de la casa, y fuera a toda velocidad en mi auto hacia la escuela.

**(Itachii)**

Es temprano, mi hermano esta apurado de nuevo, primer dia de clases, perfecto para burlarme de el, es tan tonto y distraido, oculto en su capullo de frialdad, pero y se bien que solo es un polluelo y hoy lo pienso molestar.

-HERMANO, TARDE, TARDE- grite en un tono mandon, como era costumbre mia, y como ahora esta atontado por el frio, no me contestara nada, joo, soy genial.

-Si. Ya voy, ya voy- decia molesto mientras bajaba las escaleras

Es hora de llevar mi plan -UY, YA NO PUEDES DESAYUNAR, ES TARDICIMO- grite -exaltado, y el muy tonto, sin fijarse en la hora salio disparado de la cocina, y por un momento pense que mi plan de fastidiarlo se iria por un tubo, pues ahora la criada hablaba con el y seguro le diria que aun tenia un rato para desayunar.

-VAMOS HERMANO, TARDE TARDE- sali gritando de la cocina, a lo que Sasuke solamente respondio saliendo disparado de la casa, jajaja.

-Usted nunca cambia joven Itachii- dijo la criada en un suspiro de resignacion –cuando el joven Sasuke se de cuenta de la hora que es, se va a dar cuenta de que estuvo jugando con el y se va a enfurecer-

A tal comentario, inconcientemente deje escapar una carcajada de triunfo, aunque se enfureciese mi plan fue un éxito, ya le jodi la mañana a mi hermano y ya no lo veria hasta la noche, pues me ire a trabajar a la empresa que nos heredaron nuestro padres (en paz descansen ambos)- pues ya nimodo, jojojo, nos vemos luego- dije saliendo alegremente de la casa mientras la criada murmuraba algo sobre lo tensa que estaria la tarde en casa cuando llegase Sasuke, jijiji.

**(Sasuke) **

Llegue a las 6:40, maldito Itachii, de nuevo me deje llevar por sus bromitas, aun falta media hora para que comensasen las clases, como me harta ese tipo, pero no tenia otra opcion mas que soportalo por ahora, pues el me provee de todo lo necesario, pero bien, lo dejare de ver cuando cumpla los 18 años, buscare trabajo y ¡AL DIABLO! Joo, ese es mi plan, irme muy lejos y liberarme de todo esto.

Me dirigi a mi salon y me quede parado en la entrada, poco a poco transcurrio el tiempo, media hora no es mucho, pero pude haber tomado mi desayuno, pero ahora ya no me daba tiempo de regresar a casa, asi que solamente atine a quedarme parado y pensar en quien sabe que cosas, creo, que en como me vengaria del maldito de Itachii.

Era tal mi concentracion en ese tema "misterioso" que no escuche que alguein se acercaba rapida y escandalosamente, y creo que esa persona igual que yo esta perdido en sus pensamientos pues choco de una manera demasiado brusca con migo, tal fue la fuerza con la que choco que casi me tiraba de cara al suelo. Lo que me sorprende es que a pesar de que mido 1.83 y estaba justo en la entrada del salon el cual se ve desde el comienzo del pasillo (lo que quiero decir, es que solo un ciego seria incapas de verme), fue capas de chocar con migo y con tal fuera, que fue mas que evidente que de verdad no se dio cuenta de mi presencia o simplemente lo hizo aproposito.

Lleno de furia voltee brucamente hacia mi agresor, y enorme fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una chica delgada, como de 1.60 tirada en el piso y con una curiosa cabellera rosada, Sakura Haruno, mi compañera de clases desde hace casi 4 años, al igual que Naruto, Shino Kiba, Neji, y unos cuantos mas, a estos los mensiono por que son, por decirlo de una forma cortes mis "amigos". Sin embargo a pesar d haber convivdo con ella desde hace ya tantos años, nunca nos tratamos mucho, es mas, esta seria la primera ves que la veo detenidamente. Me parecio comico verla tirada casi inconciente por el golpaso, de verdad no me habia visto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunte mientras estiraba mi mano para ayudarla a lenvatar.

-si, perdoname Uchihasama- me dijo algo adoloriada mientas se levanta por su propia cuenta, esto me ofendio un poco, pues depresio mi ayuda, pero por lo visto, esta mujer es mas ditraia que un bebe recien nacido.

Cuando se levanto la pude observar mejor, y vi sus ojos color verdes jade, nunca los habia visto y hacia una interesante convinacion el color de los ojos y su cabello en es piel tan blanca, ademas era de figura esbelta pero estaba demaciado desarreglada y le restaba demaciado puntos, lo sufiente para que sus "atributos" pasasen desapersividos.

"Supongo que es linda" pense para mi, pero de imediato me avergonse por pensar de esa forma, ni siquiera la conocia bien.

-Eres fuerte, de verdad que casi logras mandarme a volar- le dije tranquilamente

-jejeje, perdon Uchihasama, fue un accidente-

-quita el sama por favor-

-¿qué?-

-Me haces sentir viejo, llama me simlemente Sasuke y yo te llamare simplemente Sakura- a tal comentario note como ella se sonrojo de imediato y yo confundido la mire dudoso, pidiendole una explicasion.

-pe-perdon, es que, se me hace muy confiansudo y yo no hablo asi con nadie- me contesto timidamente.

-Algo esta mal, de lo poco que te conosco, no pese que fueras la timida, esa es Hinata- le dije en el tono burlon heredado de mi hermano, solo que un poco mas disimulado.

-es que, me has puesto nerviosa-

-¿nerviosa?-

Y como si le hubiera dicho algo terrible salio disparada del salon, de verdad, esta mujer es confusa, pero bueno, ya que, solo que es la primera persona que conosco que deja tirada sus cosas asi como si nada...

**(Sakura) **

Dios mio, si hay en estemundo alguien tonta, esa soy yo, de por si, haber chocado con el fue muy vergonzoso, haber dicho eso, no es que me gustase Sasuke, bueno, la verdad antes si me encataba, pero eso ya fue hace mucho tiempo, ahora ya no, admito que es guapo, bueno, demasiado guapo, y de verdad me puso nerviosisima hablar con el, eso de llamarlo simplemente "Sasuke" y el a mi "Sakura" como si fuesemos amigos de toda la vida o familia, eso si que estuvo fuerte para mi (xD)

Pero eso de haberme hechado a correr, en vez de sacar una explicacion a lo de "nerviosa". Tuve que salir corriendo, ahora, ya no tenia explicacion que valiera, jooo, que mal, de por si no hablamos y ahora esa es la imagen que doy, la distraida.

Y pues si, no lo niego, soy bastante distraida, pero no tanto como Hinata, y soy muy extrovertiva, antes lo era mas, pero aprendi a ser mas reservada, por que llegaba a decir muchas estupideces.

Pero ahora si que la habia regado, no es que me importe mucho lo que piense de mi, pero ahora me daria mucha vergüenza enstar con el, asi que me ire al salon hasta que comience la clase, solo espero que se apiade de mi y cuide mis cosas...

**(Sasuke)**

Pasaron 20 minutos y el salon se llenava lentamente, pero nada de Sakura, me molesto el hecho de que me dejase como un tonto hablando solo, pero bueno, hay gente rara.

Llego Naruto y Kiba, bromeando entre ellos y cuando me vieron fueron hacia mi.

-hola maricona ¿qué haciendo?- me saludo de una forma alegre Naruto, le hiba a propinar un puñetazo en la cara, pero me contuve, suficiente fue con lo de mi hermano y el encuentro con Sakura como para tener mas lios, lo unico que hice fue ignorarlo y saludar a Kiba.

-hola bro¿no ha llegado Shikamaru, Neji o Lee?- me pregunto Kiba, con su tipico tono entre retador y burlon, pero sus intensiones nuca eran esas, solamente hablaba asi¿por qué? Sepa dios.

-pues no los he visto.-

-genial, asi les cuento lo que hicimos mi Hinatachan y yo el fin de semana- dijo Naruto con un sorojo inevitable.

-¡Es verdad! Maldito con suerte, escuche que toda la familia de Hinata salieron de viaje, menos ella...- le dijo Kiba con un tono entusiasmado.

-Pues veras, fue de lo mejor, Hinata se ve tan tranquila, pero es de lo mejor, la verdad, juntos casi incendiamos la mancion Hyuuga- dijo en un tono orgulloso Naruto.

-¡JA! Eso no es nada, durante todas las vacaciones estuve de lo mejor con Sayo, y ella si que es ardiente- dijo en el mismo tono orgulloso... y asi estuvieron platicando y haciendo bromas sobre el tema del "sexo", y al percatarce que yo no agregaba nada a la conversacion me lanzaron una mira acusadora...

-¿y tu que hisiste?- me pregunto Naruto

-Nada importante-

-Vamos bro, con tu rosto, debiste tener un monton de aventurillas- dijo Kiba con una risilla al final.

-Pues no, y para su informacion, yo soy virgen- dije sin importancia, para librarme de cualquier cosa sobre el tema, por que si, efectivamente era virgen y me incomodaba un poco el tema, pero fue una estupides haberles dicho, pues de imediato ambos me miraron con un gran asombro.

Naruto y Kiba, despues de 3 minutos de masticar la informacion se miraron entre ellos para terminar carcajeandose...

-Parecen mocoso, dejen de hace tonterias- dice un tanto apenado, y por suerte mia, o desgracia, llego Shikamaru, el que siempre anda en la luna.

-¿pero ahora que les pasa ahora?- pregunto aburrido, y a ambos les lance una mirada acesina qu ignoraron totalmente y de imediato le dijeron a Shikamaru..

-el plajajaja, Sasuke, es un vil virgen, plajajajaj- dijo Naruto entre cada carcajado, a lo que Shikamaru respondio lansandome una mirada que se traducia en un "¿es verdad" a lo que no me quedo mas que asentir, y si no fuera por que Shikamaru sabe controlarse muy bien, se que tambien se hubiese tirado a rei como ese par.

-venga, ya basta, estan siento problematicos, mejor, pensemos en como ayudar a nuestro amigo- dijo Shikamaru en un tono tranquilo, el cual por no se que razon Kiba y Naruto me llevaron a una esquina del salon.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa?-

-Esto es por tu bien Sasuke, te queremos ayudar para que logres perder tu virginidad, pues es triste que ya a tu edad no hayas experimentado "el regalo de la vida"- dijo Kiba seriamente a lo que Shikamaru y Naruto asintieron.

-yo no necesito de su ayuda, a mi no me interesan la mujeres- dije secamente.

-entoces ya somos dos- dijo Naruto burlonamente mientras se lanzaba sobre mi y fingia que me hiaba a besar, a lo cual Kaba y Shikamaru se reian, y despues de terminar de hacer sus tonterias, recueraron su tono serio

-esto no es bueno Sasuke, que salgas virgen de prepa, es tu ultimo año y la universidad son mas dificiles las cosas, no tendras tanto tiempo- dijo Kiba.

-nosotros te ayudamos a que te ligues a alguien, ademas, no eres feo, sera facil- dijo Shikamaru.

-no, gracias, asi estoy bien-

-adale,no seas marica, o sera ¿qué si eres marica?- Dijo Naruto divertido, desto que me conosca bien, soporto que me digan gatita, tonto, pendejo o algo asi , pero marica, ahora estaba mi ogullo de por medio.

-Dale, esta bien, acepto la ayuda- dije ya resignado.

-¡GENIAL DATTEBAYO!-

-Bien, ahora, pensemos ¿cuál sera la "presa"?- ¿presa? Una cosa era que las mujeres no me agradaran tanto, pero¿presa? Yo no queria hacerlas sufrir...

-hay un monton deposivilidades... ¿tu quien crees que estaria bien? Que no se avirgen, por que dicen que la primera vez les duele, y como Sasuke tambien es inexperto no sabra que hacer, pero tampoco una experta, no queremos que nos lo dejen chupado- dijo Kiba en su tipico todo de burla.

**(Sakura)**

Creo que ya era suficiente tiempo de estar escondida, no creo que Sasuke le tome importancia al hecho de que lo deje solo, ahora seria mejor entrar a clase.

Me dirigi lentamente al salon, aun quedaba 5 minutos y me tocaba con ese maestro que se llama Kakashi y ese siempre llega tarde, asi que en realidad me quedaban unos 30 minutos de mas, pero creo que no fui lo sufisientemente lento, pues ya esta entrando al salon.

**(Sasuke)**

-¿quién quien?- seguian preguntandose entre ellos, y mientras ellos seguian en sus locuras yo me lamentaba, ahora era su conejillo de indias y bien sabia que sacarian un monton de tonterias, asi que me puse a pensar en como me liberaria de ellos, y al momento que desvie mi mirada vi como entraba en el salon la chica de la cabellera rosada, y como si mi cuerpo actuara por instinto, la señale y dije -¿qué tal ella?-

Todos la miraron y despues me vieron con un tono de duda, y depues de un rato, Naruto se animo a hablar. –Pues esta muy buena, y si te gusta, desde ahora comienza el cortejo.- lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono tan espenuslante que hasta el diablo se asustaria.

Fin del capitulo 1.

* * *

**Bien, aca termina este chapi, espero comentarios seeeeh!! me despido dejandoles un adelanto del sig. chapi .**

**Sasuke: quiero tener ya lemmon con Sakura...**

**Sakura: O///O na-nani?**

**Yo: jum, un momento (le quita la mascara al falso Sasuke) CONSCIENCIA!!!!!**

**Concsi:jeje, es que ya quiero el lemon UU**

**Yo: U.U te entiendo**

**Sakura¿Se burlaron de mi?**

**Sasuke: (ahora si el real) asi parece ùú**

**Sakura T////T.**

**Jaaa, ese fue un chiste, ya veran lo que de verdad continua y ahora si byeeeeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Creo que ha tenido buena respuesta el fic, jaaa, esto feliz, digo, no fueron los 30 mensajes que esperaba, pero con estos me basta (jaja, eso fue broma, no se crean) bueno, mejor ya le corto aqui, gracias por leer mi fic, me siento muy feliz, espero que les guste hasta el final, prometo no desepcionarlos, chau w .**

**Antes que se me olvide, Naruto no es mio (consci: si, si, por que si no seria serie hentai) No, orochigay se hubiera muerto ya y Naruto seria novio de Sasuke (NANI?!?!) era broma, pero si, seria serie hentai xD (no tienes remedio) Ni tu tampoco (bueno, es verdad xD).**

* * *

Perdiendo lo virgen.

Capitulo 2.

(Sakura)

Ya habia teminado la ultima clase antes del descanso (recreo), boztese agotada y me sali del salon de mala gana, era apenas el primer dia de clases y ya rogaba por que fueran de nuevo vacasiones, me da pena ser asi, antes era muy aguerrida en la escuela, pero con el tiempo me fui haciendo mas distraida en el aspecto de la escuela, sigo llevando un buen promedio, pero ya no tan exelente como antes.

Tenia la esperanza de almorzar con mi amiga Ino, pero anda mas que atontada con su novio Shikamaru, desde que anda con el, no deja de seguirlo, a tal grado que el se oculta de ella, seguro ahora ella estaria buscandolo y el ocultandose. Da igual, el caso es que terminando la clase salio corriendo del salon dejandome sola.

Ojala me encontrase con alguien, la verdad, no me ha gustado nunca estar solita, no se por que, ademas, aun me sentia algo incomoda por mi numerito en la mañana con Sasuke, y pude percivir como me veian el y sus amigos cuando entre al salon, seguramente ahora se estaran burlando de "la fenomeno frentuda", afff, que vida tan horrenda, y eso que no llevo mas de 4 horas en la escuela.

Suspire y me tire en una banca rendida de cansacio, de verdad, la maesta Anko era muy activa, tan solo para presentarse se puso como loquita, siento como si absorviera mi energia y por eso nunca se cansa. Comienzo a cerrar lentamiente mis ojos, jooo, de verdad que tengo mucho sueño, pero no debo dormir, estoy en clases y si me duer..mo ya no me le..vantate, me conos... co (y cai en un profundo sueño)

(Sasuke)

Ya era el descanso y todos mis amigos tenian dibujada en su cara una sonrrisa de extrema malicia, creo que querian que "el acoso" (la palabra que usaron para sustituir "cortejar", como le hicieron a la palabra "chica" con "presa").

-Bien, esto sera sencillo, Sakura es alguien tranquila, asi que sera facil, yo te tengo consejos para conquistar a las presas asi- dijo Naruto orgulloso de si mismo mientras me ponia una mano sobe mi hombro.

-Yo no creo que sea bueno que "TU" le des consejos, pues ni Sakura es muy tranquila y tu no fuiste quien cortejo a Hinata, a ella ya le gustabas, basto con decirle "me gustas"- le dijo Kiba a Naruto en si tipico tono de burla. –mejor dejenselo al experto, Sukamaru-

Se levanto Shikamaru de su lugar, se hacerco a mi y me dijo –Mira Sasuke, la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para ayudar a un virgen para que tenga su primer aventura, yo tengo que preocuparme por Ino...-

-si ¿verdad? Tienes que preocuparte por que no deja de acosarte desde que son novios- lo interrumpio Naruto, como siempre, sale con sus estupideces.

-si claro naruto, eso,- lo ignoro Shikamaru –pero como hiba diciendo, no te puedo ayudar en mi totalidad, solo te doy dos consejos, si es tranquila ve directo al grano si es una loca agresiva tienes que cortejarla lento, conquistarla, convenserla de que los hombres y el mundo no es tonto.-

-¿y si es de otro tipo?- pregunto curioso Kiba.

-De eso no se, hay mucho tipos de mujeres, pero todas, simpaticas, groseras, gritonas o silencisas, siempre o son locas agresivas o tranquila.-

Sonrrei un poco para mis adentros, de lo poco, casi nada, que conoci a Sakura hoy en la mañana es mas que obvio que es una mujer tranquila, casi tanto como Hinata, asi que seria facil, ir directo al grano ¿no? y no temia de los consejos de Shikamaru, despues de todo, el era el mas coherente.

-bueno, ahora, ya que te ha dado el consejo Shikamaru, ve y ataca tigre- me dijo Naruto mientras ponia su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿qué? Estas loco, apenas y comenzo el curso-

-si, pero despues de todo ya nos conocemos desde hace mas de 5 años, vamos, no seas timido.-

-la verdad yo pienso que si seria mas recomendable despues.- dijo Shikamaru en un suspiro de flojera. –Si lo hace desde ahora, sera problemático.-

-pero- se quejo Naruto –si esperamos a que deje de ser problemático según sus costumbres, Sasuke nunca le va a llegar-

-Yo digo que es ahora o nunca, vas Sasuke, ademas, hemos corrdo con suerte, haya esta Haruno y esta sola sentada en esa banca- nos dijo Kiba mientras señalaba a una Sakura dormida en una banca.

-Pues esta bien, ahora o nunca, ya veran, se tragaran sus palabras de que soy un maricon.- dije rudamente, mientras caminaba hacia Sakura y escuchaba una que otra burla de Naruto y Kiba.

(Sakura)

NO estoy segura por cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero estoy segura de que si Sasuke no me hubiera despertado, no lo hubiera hecho hasta terminadas las clases. Sinceramente me asusto mucho el tonto cuando me desperto, no espeaba que el fuera muy amable, pero tampoco tan bruto, me dio una sangoloteada y un grito pero que mi madre en la mañana despues de haberme hablado 6 veces.

-¿Uchihasama?- pregunte algo exaltada por la forma de despertar, hasta me habia espantado el sueño -¿qué sucede?-

-aff, ya te dije que solamente Sasuke- me dijo en un tono cansado y de imediato me tomo de la muñeca –por favor, no vuelvas a uir como en la mañana- dijo en un tono de burla, que hiso que recordara mi numerito de la mañana, y de inmediato senti como la sangre subia a mi cabeza e inebiablemente me sonrrojaba notablemente, joder.

-pe-perdon, Sa-sasuke, es que, no se que-que me paso, aun seguia adormilada- tartamude mientras safaba mi muñeca de su agarre, de verdad que me jode ponerme tan nerviosa, pero desde siempre con Sasuke me ponia asi, penso que ahora uqe ya no me gustaba seria mas segura, pero creo que no...

-bueno, igual, lo que paso paso, y se puede olvidar, igual, me recordaste que debo ser cuidadoso contigo, eres muy fuerte.-

-aaah, bueno...- la erdad no sabia que hacer, Sasuke era demaciado amistoso, nunca habia sido asi conmigo, y me daba algo de miedo –Sasukekun- (agregue el "kun" para que igual no sonara tan confiansudo). – No me lo tomes a ma ¿pero que quieres? Por algo me despertaste ¿no?-

(Sasuke)

Era obvio que Sakura sospechara algo raro, una cosa era ir directo al grano, pero fui demaciado pronto, nunca antes le habia hablado y ahora hasta era amistoso con ella, pero lo hacho estaba hecho, no podia dar paso atrás, ademas, sentia las miradas de Kiba y Naruto espiandonos.

-Este... no quiero nada, como te vi dormida aquí sola, pense que seria peligroso, hay cada pervertido en la escuela.- esto ultimo lo dije mientras lanzaba una mirada acusadora hacia el escondite de ese par de tipejos.

-Bueno- me respondio timidamente Sakura. –ahora ya estoy despierta, gracias, mejor me voy al salon, nos vemos Sasukekun- esto lo dijo mientras se paraba.

Maldicion, no podia dejar pasar esta oportunidad, ademas, ese par seguia hay, se burlarian de mi, joder, tenia que hacer algo, y pronto, asi, que como un reflejo, tome fuertemente de la muñeca a Sakura y la detuve, y antes de que le dier tiempo de reaccionar me pare enfrente de ella y clave mis ojos en los de ella, los cuales me miraban dudos esperando una respuesta.

Agache mi cabeza a la altura de la de ella y pegue mis labios su oreja y le susurre quedamente -Sakura, pues, la verdad tengo que decirte algo importante- de imediato, senti como todo su cuerpo se tenso, solte su muñeca y enrrosque mi brazo en su pequeña cintura para despues jalarla hacia mi ya asi nuestros cuerpos quedaron pegados, y a esto por fin parecio mostrar señas de vida, pues inutilmente intento safase de mi agarre, asi que con mi mano libre tome uno de sus brazos y lo empuje hacia ella, obligando que su torso le alejara lo sufisiente de mi para volver a encontrar nuestras miradas.

Ella me miraba demasiado confundida, tanto que parecia un tanto asutada, no se por que pero eso me dio un tanto de seguridad para seguir el plan, ir directo al grano.

-Sakura-. Le dije mientras acercaba mi rostro al de ella. –La verdad, es que me gustas mucho.- ya no supe cual fue su expesion cuando le dije esto, pues ya habia posado mis labios sobre los de ella, al principio ella no se movio ni un poco, asi que con mi lengua recorri el contorno de sus labios lentamente, y senti como todo su cuerpo temblo, esto me divirtio un poco y me indujo a querer saber cuales serian sus reacciones si exploraba mas de ella, asi que con mi lengua presione sus labios pidiendole entrada a lo que ella tormentente obedecio.

(Sakura)

La verdad ni sabia bien exactamente lo que hacia, pero de pronto me senti hembriagada por el olor y aroma d Sasuke, era tan exitante, tan delicioso, sentir como forzaba su lengua en mi boca, senti como todo mi cuerpo temblaba por gusto y por su rudesa.

No se, pero en ese momento todo se me olvido, no estaba conciente d lo que hacia, simplemente correspondi a ese beso inconcintemente.

Lamio mi lengua para despues mover la suya circularmente dentro de mi boca, senti que no podia mantenerme de pie, por suerte Sasuke me tenia fuertemente agarrada de la cintura.

Sin embargo, algo en mi cabeza seguia vivo, asi que...

(Sasuke)

Y cuando menos me lo esperaba, me dio un pisoton, creo que me piso con tanta fuerza que siento que hasta el piso temblo y como reflejo separe mis labios de los suyos y solte su cintura y brazo a lo que ella respondio empujandome fuertemente, y como si el pisoton y el empujon hubieran sido poco me solto un bofeton que con un poco de mas fuerza hubiera logrado tirarme tres dientes.

Me sobe el pie y pose mi mano libre en la mejiya donde me propido la mega.bofetada, creo que hasta sus 5 dedos quedaron marcadon en mi ronstro, la mire confundido y pude ver una vision casi del diablo.

Estaba rodeada de una aura mortal, tanto qu eme hiso estremesrme de temor, me miraba con odio y de pronto me señalo acusadoramente.

-¡SAKUKE, LA VERDAD NO SE COMO ES QUE TU SUELES TRATAR A LA CHICAS O DECLARARTE, PERO YO NO SOY UNA PUTITA CUALQUIERA PARA QUE DE PRONTO ME BESES ASI, ME VALE UN COMINO QUE TE GUSTE, PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE ME VUELVAS A HACERCAR EN TU VIDA! –grito furiosa y se fue furiosa, mientras yo seguia en shock y me le quede viendo hasta que desaparecio dando la vuelta en una esquina soltando fuego, en verdad no me lo esperaba, en serio, no soy feo, soy frio, pero tambien suelo ser simpatico, ademas¿cuándo fue que Sakura se convirtio en un moustro acesino de hombres?.

(Sakura)

Sacando fuerzas de no se donde logre darle su merecido y me aleje de ese tonto furiosa, creo que me enoje tanto que sacaba fuego de todo mi ser. Lo admito, quisas si me deje llevar, pero, yo no soy cualquiera para que de pronto me besara y ya, ademas, bien conosco las mañas de el y sus amigos, son una bola de "pica flor" y yo no soy como todas las mujeres a las que estan acostumbrados, suena cursi, pero yo no sere una mas, sere la unica (quiza no para toda la vida, pero si al momento), aparte, me robo mi primer beso, se supone que debia ser romantico y toda la cosa, y este tonto me lo quito de la manera mas ruda (Inner: pero, si te encanto, sharanooo) ufff, quisas si, pero, no es correco, Sasuke solo me vio como una mas, y eso no lo voy a permitir, aunque sea el unico hombre del mundo, yo siempre me dare mi lugar, ademas yo ya tenia un pretendiente que si me trataba en serio, Saikun, el es amable, antento, y nunca se sobrepasaria con migo como lo hiso Sasuke, aaaf, lo detesto.

Me enoja el hecho de que aun mi cuerpo tiembla, esto me desagrada, y con tan solo recordar las sensaciones que me hiso sentir el contacto con el mi rostro se sonrroja inevitable y notoriamente, JODER, JODER¡TE DETESTO SASUKE Y NUNCA TE VOY A PERDONAR EL HECHO DE QUE JUGASTE CONMIGO!

(Sasuke)

Y hubiera seguido en mi shock si no hubiera sido por las carcajades de Naruto y Kiba, que salieron de su econdita.

-Plajajajaja, claro, ahora se por que eres virgen, plajajajaja- se burlo Naruto mientras se hacercaba a mi junto a Kiba.

-Bueno, creo que. plajajaja, buscamos a otra, Sakura no te va adejar ni hacercarte plajajaja- dijo Kiba el cual no ocultaba su diversion, mientrs Shikamaru se hacercaba peresosamente murmurando algo asi como "novato".

-Nunca pense que seria tan "directo" con Sakura, te pasaste- dijo Naruto el cual contenia su risa.

-¿yo que hiba a saber? Ni tu lo hubieras sabido- dije algo fastidiado y furioso

-Pues yo la conosco desde siempre, antes de que me enamorar de Hinata estaba perdido con ella- dijo aun divertido Naruto.

-un momento- dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a el -¿Sabias que ella es asi de agresiva?-

-pero si todos lo sabemos Sasuke, que tonto eres-

-MALDICION- si, todos menos yo.

-hubieras escogido a alguien que conosieras mas- me dijo Kiba ya tranquilo. Joder, si claro, si almenos conosiera a alguna chica.

-bueno, mejor ya paramos con la mofa, mejor buscamos a alguien mas- dijo Shikamaru el cual llegaba.

-AAAAH NO, ESO NO- dije enojado. –A Sakura escogi, a Sakura cortejare.-

-Pero Sasuke- se quejo Naruto. –Ella ya te desprecio, y fue enserio, ademas...-

-Ya dejalo asi Naruto- Lo interrumpio Shikamaru – Ella se ha burlado del orgullo del "gran Sasuke" y por lo visto, Sasuke no solo debe demostrar que no es maricon, si no tambien demostrarle a Sakura que ninguna chica puede despreciarlo- esto lo dijo en un tono sarcastico, pero si, Sakura seria mia, aun que fuera lo ultimo que hiciera...

Fin del capitulo 2...

* * *

**Bieno, Sasuke se ha encaprichado con Sakura, jeje, que divertido...**

**Y antes de irme,unas respuestitas para mis amado s lectores (siempre quise decir eso, jaja, soy medio lela).**

**kikey: **Seeeh, es genial que Sasuke sea el virgen, cuando deberia ser el mas usado (jaja) pero por eso es mas divertido que el sea el inexperto, pero bueno, me pone feliz que te haya gustado el fic, espero lo leas hasta el final, jajaja, virgen xD (ya superalo) esta bien UU. NOS VEMOS KIKEY Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO! w .

**Jesybert: **(Lo ve? Jesy esta deacuerdo conmigo del lemmon) Y yo tambien, por eso en este chapo hubo una provadita, pero no puedo que tenga sexo ya luego luego, ni que fuera ficde puro sexo y ya (ojala fuera asi UU) UU es verdad, pero creo que eso es como un delito (claro que no) shh, es que mi mama esta aca atras y debo quedar bien con ella xD (aah -.-) bueno, como sea, gracias por tu comentario y que bueno que te ha gustado el fic, ojala te guste siempre jaja, bueno, hasta qu lo termine y no desesperes, el lemmon bueno bueno ya llegara (y de eso m encargare yo, jo jo jo) bueno, adios, y grax por comentar.

**alexavenus: **Jajaja, tranquila mujer, apenas ha sido el primer capitulo, casi todos los personajes ya estan metido en la historia haciendo el papel que les corresponde, pero ya veras que divertidos son todos (mas Sai, bueno, cuando sale en el capitulo "x" y hace "x" cosa, jajaja)bueno, en gaara no habia pensado, pero por ti prometo hacer un capitulo especial donde el salga (jaaaa, debo pensar bien que papel tendra e la historia) bueno alexa, me despido y gracias po leer mi fic y dejar post, chau!.

**Sakura26: **Naa, me da felicidad que les guste el fic, que bueno que te haya gustado, prometo seguir publicandolo hasta el fin, jaja, gracias por tu comentario chik, te espero en el siguiente chapi.

**Dantechan: **Hola Magui, pues si, que caray, a mi tambien me da tristeza haber dejado paraiso, pero lo que paso paso y eguro kamisama sabra por que (kamisama? pero si tu ni eres reliiosa) lo se pero me guto como suena xD (aaah, ok -.- Ya me llevo mejor con mi consci xD ) supongo que por aora aqi estoy mas que bien y pue me fui con la frente ne alto, jaja, mori de pie pero no viv arodillada, o algo asi, ya me esto creyendo mucho, jajaja, pero que bueno que seguras mi historia hasta el final, eso me pone mas uqe feliz, te espero en los siguientes chapis, gracias por comentar y si, es genial que Sasuke sea virgen xD.

**Naomi-chan-1992: **Ja, que bueno que no te aburras, prometo actualizar rapido para llegar al capitulo donde me quede en la otra pag, que bueno que te esta gustando el fic, ojala lo leas hasta siempre (bueno, hasta que lo acabe) y que bueno que te quedaste picada, jajaja, logue mi objetivo xD, solo no te apaciones por que desde el capitulo 5 ya no voy a publicarlo, xD Mentira piadosa, jajaja bueno, mejor me voy, cuidate mucho y gracias por comentar, adiosiiin


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdonen qu me haya tardado y que ahora sea breve, Naruto no es mio, ni Sasuke, ni Sakura, ni Kiba, ni Hinata, ni Ino (no que breve?) aaah, si, perdon, bueno, esta vez no puse respuesta a los coment, es que no tuve tiempo, perdonenme, prometo responderlos todos juntos para el proximo chapi y actualizar antes, solo una cosa a un comentario (naaah, ya sabra a quien le hablo xD) llamame Dany, Daniela, loka, mocosa, no importa la confiaza, al contrario, asi mejor.**

**Bueno, antes que nada, les dejo mi correo por si se les ofrece algo bueno, chau (soo mandenme un correo antes para saber quienes son por que luego es un cotorreo, jajaja, size=1 width=100% noshade>**

Perdiendo lo virgen cap. 3.

(Sakura)

Hiba camino a la escuela, el segundo dia que me levantaba temprano y parecia que llevaba 3 semanas seguidas sin dormir, jooo, que putada, odio la escuela, no se como antes hiba siempre con tanto guto y lograba ser tan buena (Inner: yo si se --), me sonrroje subitamente, estupida segunda personalidad pero es verdad yo tambien se por que era tan buena, antes era feliz por que veia al chico que me gustaba y queria que el me notara. Suspire con nolstalgia y un poco de tristeza, ahora que lo pienso años atrás hubiera sido feliz por el beso de Sasuke, el no me gustaba, lo adoraba pero todos los intentos que hice de chica para llamar su atencion fueron un fracaso, y ahora que ni le hablaba hasta me beso, aun asi no caeria en su trampa, seguro ya se canso de sus otras novias y quiso otra, pero yo no lo dejare, aunque el haya sido antes alguien especial yo nunca lo fui para el y nunca lo sere pues el solo me ve como un juguete mas.

Volvi suspirar y obligue a mi mente a pensar de que hoy seria un mejor dia, apenas me estaba empezando a engañar cuando paso lo peor, al momente de levantar la vista me encontre con mi peor pesadilla del momento, Uchiha Sasuke.

Intente ignorarlo pero se paro justo enfrente de mi y me vio con su tipica mirada fria, la verdad me estremecio un poco pero lo esquive y segui con mi plan de ignorarlo pero el me arrebato mi mochila.

(Sasuke)

No se por que se la quite, bueno, para empezar no se por que me pare enfrente de ella pero ese fue mi impulso de cuando la vi desde mi carro, mi corazon latio al mil y me baje del vehiculo y me plante frente a ella y como me ignoro lo primero que se me ocurrio fue quitarle la mochila y aventarla al aciento de atrás de mi carro, primero me arrepenti por ser tan brusco pero luego me senti triunfante al ver como por fin me miraba. Tenia una mirada confundida conbinada con una furia inexplicable, por un momento senti miedo, no se por que pero ella me intimidaba un poco, tenia que aceptarlo, no soy maricon ni cobarde, pero ella si asustaba, solo recordar los golpes que me dio senti que de nuevo me dolian.

-Uchihakun¿qué rayos te pasa?- me pregunto con enojo.

-No, pues, la verdad quisiera hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer

-Creo que ayer quedo todo claro, no me interesas, lo siento, pero eres demaciado bruto- me dijo en un tono frio, me dolio el orgullo que dijera eso, esta mujer me ponia la situacion dificil pero era hora de llevar a cabo mi plan.

-Mira, se que me comporte mal- fingi un tono de arrepentimiento y baje la mirada –se que estubo mal.

-¿de verdad?- me pregunto en un tono sarcastico –que bueno que te des cuenta que no estubo bien, solo que ya tarde ¿no crees? Ahora, si no te molesta, quiero que me regreses mis cosas.- lo ultimo lo dijo mientras me señalaba con su dedo indice.

-Sakura, de verdad quiero hablar contigo, vamos, te llevo a la escuela, de verdad estoy arrepentido- Esto tambien lo dije en un tono lleno de amabilidad y arrepentimiento, ni yo sabia que era tan bueno actuando.

Me miro dudosa pero al final accedio –Mas te vale no intentar hacer algo raro eeeh Uchiha- decia en un tono desconfiado mientras subia torpemente a mi carro y yo cerraba la puerta.

Cuando no me vio sonrrei triunfante, abri la puerta del carro por donde entraria y lanze una ultima mirada a la calle para darme tiempo de borrar mi sonrrisa, esta entrando al carro vi que un tipo con el uniforme de la escuela se nos quedo viendo como sorprendido, pero no le tome importancia, entre al carro y Sakura se encontraba sentada con su mochila abrazada sobre sus piernas, como queriendose proteger, supongo que de mi.

(Kyo)

Me quede sorprendido, Sakura Haruno subiendose al carro d Sasuke Uchiha, esto no era bueno, se supone que Sakura era la novia de Sai o algo asi, no podia permitir que le pusiera el cuerno a Sai, esta bien, aun no eran tanto asi como novios pero Sai ya tenia tiempo que le gustaba Sakura y hacia su luchita, y de pronto llega ese Uchiha, que mala onda por Sai, el, mi mejor amigo, pero ahora mismo le dire.

Corri hacia la escuela, no creia llegar antes a la escuela que ellos pero si llegaria antes con Sai, y asi fue, lo encontre donde siempre estaba, en la librería que estaba camino a la escuela.

-Sa-Saisempai- le dije algo agitado por haber corrido, el me miro y de inmediato me sonrrio con si clasica sonrrisa amable.

-¿qué susede Kyokun-

-Sa-Sakurasan, ella- y con escuchar su nombre, no quito su sonrrisa, pero de inmediato senti como cambio su actitud.

-¿qué sucede con Sakurabrujita linda?-

-pues veras, ella...- y le platique todo lo que habia visto.

(Sakura)

Estaba muy nerviosa, no se por que accedi a que me llevara, pero faltaba poco para llegar a la escuela y Sasuke no habia hecho ni dicho nada, llego al estacionamiento de alumnos y estaciono el vehiculo, y de pronto se hizo el silencio mas incomodo del mundo.

-Bu-bueno Uchihakun, ya lle-llgamos, gracias-tartamudee y en movimientos torpes intente salir del carro pero el me detuvo.

-Sakura, de verdad, tengo que decirte algo, se que de verdad crees que solo te veo como un objeto sexual, y creo que no es para menos por las manias que tienen mis amigos, pero yo no soy asi, fui un idiota al besarte, lo se, y no te pido que seas mi novia o mi amiga, pues se que lo he arruinado todo, pero almenos quiero que me perdones- Me dijo en un tono tan serio y triste, por un momento crei que Sasuke lloraria, esa actitud hasta me daba miedo, Sasuke siempre parecia estar a la ofenciva y nunca asi, tan debil, y por primera vez pense que quizas era verdad que le gustaba y salio mi maldita consciencia, desprecie a un chavo de la forma mas cruel, si a mi me hubieran despreciado tan feo hubiera llorado y ni hubiera salido de casa... Bien, Sasuke años atrás me habia despreciado y si fue cruel, pero eso no excusa mi comportamiento.

-Bueno Uchihakun, te disculpo, pero yo tambien debo ofreserte disculpas, me porte de una forma muy mala e ignore tus sentimientos- admiti avergonzada de mi misma, mientras bajaba la mirada y despues senti como me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo, primero me asuste pero al ver su cara trasmintia como tranquilidad, que se yo.

-Esta bien, gracias- Y paso lo que nunca pense que pasaria, Sasuke sonrrio, y senti como mi sangre subia a mi cabeza haciendome sonrrojar y todo mi cuerpo temblo, Sasuke se veia demasiado raro sonriendo... y tambien demasiado bien.

-Bueno, mejor, ya vamos al salon- dije en un tono nervioso.

-Esta bien- y asi nos bajamos los dos del auto, el tomo mis cosas y cerro el carro y llegando a la puerta de la escuela le pedi mis cosas...

(Sasuke)

No puedo creer que haya sido tan facil, Sakura se creyo todo el cuento del arrepentimiento, una parte de mi se sentia fatal pero la que mas reinaba era la de sentirme satisfecho, Sakura no tenia pretendientes, era cuestion de tiempo que fuera mia.

Justo ibamos a entrar en la escuela y ella me pidio su mochila.

-Por favor, no es necesario que la cargues.

-No importa, para mi esto no pesa na...-y no pude terminar de hablar, solo senti como un tipo me empujaba y tire la mochila de Sakura.

(Sakura)

Me quede totalmente asustada, no vi en que que momento llego Sai, pero solo vi como Sasuke salio volando y Sai se encontraba frente a mi con su pose muy guay... una mano la tenia en su cadera y con la otra mi mochila y tenia su sonrrida de siempre, y se veia tan... genial...

-Hola Sakuritabrujita linda- me saludo cortesmente.

-Sai, Ho-la…- dije sonrrojada y un poco sorprendida aun –Sai, oye este Uchi- y puso un dedo sobre mi boca.

-Shhh Sakuritabrujita- eso de Sakuritabrujita linda nunca me agrado mucho pero con el tiempo me acostumbre, Sai es algo raro y para el eso es un "apodo simpatico" -¿por qué no caminamos en silencio hasta tu salon y despues yo me voy al mio en el mismo silencio y asi podremos escuchar la bella musica que logra crear la naturaleza en su danza infinita?

-¿de que libro sacaste eso?- Sai leia como loco toda clase de libros, al principio siempre me sorprendia pues creia que los poemas eran de el o esas fraces pero no era asi, me gustaba que fuera tan culto, pero me desagradaba que quisiera quedarse con el credito de lo que habia leido.

-Pues de uno muy bueno...- mientras hablaba me jalaba hacia el edificio de la escuela..

-O-oye, Sai, pero Uchicha- intentaba hacerlo reaccionar o algo asi, Sasuke aun seguia tirado en el piso y me asustaba un poco...

-No no, anda Sakura, camina...- y no hizo mas que ignorarme y arrastrarme hasta mi locker –Bueno Sakura, toma los libros que necesitas para tu primera clase, yo voy rapidamente al mio juu- y se fue corriendo hacia su locker y me dejo frente al mio totalmente estupidisada, era demaciado energico que ni me dejaba procesar la informacion.

(Sai)

Fingi correr hasta mi lokcer pero cuando ya no estube a la vista de Sakuritabrujita linda sali corriendo hacia donde estaba Sasuke el cual seguramente seguia tirado en el piso por que le habia dado un golpesito en su piruli (no es que le de pena decir "pene" pero disfruta ponerle nombres chistosos) pues asi fue, Sasuke no estaba ya tirado pero si seguia adolorido.

-¡Buenos dias Sasuke peinado de cacatuakun!- lo salude amablemente y me parecio correcto ponerle un agradable apodo con su cabello que me recordaba a un pajaro.

-¿CA-CACATUA¡¿PERO COMO ME HAS LLAMADO Y QUIEN ERES TU?!- me grito furioso y me lazo una mirada que me dio risa, creo que de verdad estaba enojado, no le conteste nada pero si lo miraba con curiosidad y pues yo nunca borro mi sonrrisa del rostro, creo que esto lo cabreo mas y comenzo a caminar hacia mi con pasos firmes que hasta las tierra crujio y cuando estubo a unos pasos de mi levanto su puño en aviso de que me hiba a golpear, pero antes de que lo hiciera...

(Sasuke)

Se acerco habilmente a mi y puso su cara exesivamente cerca de la mia y miro directo a mis ojos con curiosidad...

-y... ¿cómo esta tu pene?- me pregunto con un estupido tono infantil, hizo que me diera un escalofrio¿este tipo si era maricon o que rayos?

-¡¿QUÉ PUTADA ME ESTAS PREGUNTANDO IMBECIL?!- por instinto di como 3 pasos hacia atrás y el me miro con seriedad pero sin borrar su estupida sonrrisa.

-Pues te aseguro que el mio es mucho mejor, y mejor alejate de Sakuritabrujita linda, pues yo si la quiero y mucho- y dicho esto se largo pero antes de irse grito alegremente –Fue un placer haber hablado contigo Sasuke peinado de cacatuakun.

Una parte de mi cerebro no reaccionaba, a lo unico que atine fue tirarme al piso, ni sabia si estaba sacado de onda, furisos, dolido o que se yo, pero si ese tipo era mi competencia parecia querer de Sakura lo mismo que yo, sexo, o si no ¿para que cojones me pregunta de mi pene? Que tipo tan loco, hasta hoy el unico que lograba sacarme de mis casillas era el idiota de Naruto pero este tipo me topo en un mal momento e hice lo que nunca hago, enfurecerme por tonterias, pero me gano la estupides, pero ya me las pagaria ese idiota.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve undido en mis pensamientos solo que cuando reaccione estaban mis amigos y una bola de gente rodeandome y esa horrenda mujer que me acosa.

(Sakura)

Llegue a mi salon escoltada por Sai, me extraño que no dijera nada pero parecia contento, se fue igual sin decir una palabra pero con una mirada se despidio, y lo vi hasta que desaparecio por una esquina.

Me sente en mi lugar y suspire algo confundida, sentia que algo se me olvidaba, intente recordar pero nada, si no hubiera sido por una compañeras en el salon...

-Uchiha esta tirado en la entrada de la escuela¡ven a ver Haruno!- gritaron mientras entraban al salon.

-¿nani? Uchiha... Uchiha... ¡UCHIHAAAAA! – Y sali corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke, intente meterme entre la muchedumbre pero no lo logre, Sasuke estaba como en un shock, de nuevo me olvide de su sentimiento, que mala persona soy, pero me sorprendia que sus amigos no lo ayudaran y que se la pasaran coqueteando, hasta que por fin logre hacerme paso entre la gente y llegue hasta Naruto.

-¡Naruto!- le grite enojada.

-aaaah, Sakurachan, Hola- me saludo despreocupado.

-tonto, deja de estar coqueteanto y ayuda a "TU AMIGO".

-aaaah, esta bien- me miro dudoso, pero al final me comenzo a ayudar a levantar a Sasuke, pero cuando ya lo estabamos levantando una voz chillona nos detubo.

-ALEJATE DE EL PERRA- volteamos hacia el grito, y hay estaba "esa mujer".

(Naruto)

Llegue con Shikamaru y Kiba a la escuela y vimos que frente de ella habia un bonche de gente y pues, no es que seamos chismosos pero algo interesante pasaba, nos acercamos y nos hicimos paso entre la gente y nos encontramos con un Sasuke tirado sin reaccionar.

-¿eeeeh? Oye¿qué rayos haces tirado Sasuke?- Le pregunte mirandolo con duda, pero el ni caso me hiso...

-Esta asi desde que llegamos y no reacciona- me confeso una chica con tono preocupado.

-Ojala no sea grave, pobre Uchihakun, ha de tener preocupaciones- dijo otra casi en lagrimas.

-Ya se, hay que llevarlo a la enfermeria.

-SI, es verdad, tu tambien ven superior Naruto- me decia otra chava mientras enrroscaba su brazo en uno mio.

-aaaaah, Kibakun ¿hoy no traes a akamaruchan? – cantaba otra mujer mientras hacia lo mismo con Kiba...

-Oye Naruto- me dijo Kiba en secreto y con voz llena de lujuria –en que situacion tan buena estamos ¿no?.

-Pues no lo creo- le respondi igual en secreto –Pues aca estan los demas tios del colegio y nos ven con desprecio ademas yo estoy con Hinata y no quiero causarle malos ratos si se entera que le puse el cuerno.

-¡Maricon!

-¡Tu!, maldito- y comenzamos a pelearnos con insultos olvidandonos de todo y los que nos hizo (bueno, lo que me hizo) reaccionar fue ¿Sakura?

-¡Naruto!- me llamo en un simpatico gritillo

-aaaah, Sakurachan, Hola.

-tonto, deja de estar coqueteanto y ayuda a "TU AMIGO"- me dijo exasperada.

-aaaah, esta bien- la mire sorprendido y dudoso ¿Sakura preocupada por Sasuke? Si apenas ayer lo habia mandado por un tubo muy lejos, suspire divertido para mis adentros, Sasuke nos debia una explicacion.

Entre Sakura y yo comenzamos a levantar al Sasuke ido, pues el idiota de Kiba seguia cortejando a las chicas, pero justo cuando ya lo hibamos a levantar una asquerosa voz nos detubo.

-ALEJATE DE EL PERRA- grito esa mujer del diablo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3...

* * *

**Pues asi concluye el chapi 4...**

**¿que pasara con Sasuke?**

**¿Quien es la que grito perra?**

**¿Mi madre me dejara comerme las galletas ants de la comida?**

**¿por que rayos hago esto?**

**Pues lean el proximo capitulo y tendran todas las respuestas, menos la de las galletas, pues lo logre, jaja, perdon que esta vez no puse respuesta a los lectore, chance luego las pongo, es que no he tenido tiempo, je, admas me dio un poc de pereza, personenme UU, prometo responderles, lo juro , bueno, me retiro, ya actuaoz antes, chau.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pues antes que nada me disculpo por:

a) Tardar tanto en actualizar.

b) Las faltotas d ortografia que luego se me van.

c) De no contestar los comentarios...

Pero bueno, por suete tengo un buen pretexto para todos mis errores (y no son inventados) La primera fue por que me agarro la loquera y comence a buscar un virus en mi compu, asi que de loca elimine todo lo que encontraba sospechoso y pues asi se fueron los capitulos del fic (pero despues d buscarlos, jah!, aqui estan de new XD) segunda, pues mi compu esta jodida y pues no funciona el que corrige las faltas de ortografia de la compu y pues, luego si que se me van y la ultima... me da flogera, lo siento,pero es que no me da tiempo y me da sueño, XD, gomene, pero bueno, igual espero sigan comentando y dofrutando mi fic, chau.

P.D: Naruto solo es mio en sueños XD, por que ne la realidad Naaaaah

* * *

Perdiendo lo virgen.

Cap. 4

Ahí estabamos, parados frente a la escuela con Karin señalandome y viendome con odio, hasta me habia llamado perra, no super como reaccionar, nunca antes le habia dirigido la palabra a esta mujer sin embargo tenia la sensacion de que ella me odiaba.

-¡No toques a MI Sasuke! - dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros con una mirada llena de odio.

-¿Tu¡Ja! dudo mucho que Sasukekun sea tuyo- dije sin pensar, creo que hasta sono en un tono de celos, que estupides, pero hablaba sin pensar, solo me defendia.

-Eres una tonta, una cualquiera, no es bueno que Sasuke este rodeado de gente tan corriente.

-¡TU ERES UNA BRUJA, ME DESAGRADAS!- Grito Naruto algo enojado.

-Ya dejala Naruto, no vale la pena esta tonta- dije en apoyo a Naruto.

-¿lo ven? Son una porqueria, Sasuke no debe juntarse con ustedes, ademas...

-¿Y tu que sabes con quien me puedo juntar?- la interrumpio la voz de Sasuke que me hizo saltar del susto y al girar nuestras miradas nos lo encontramos ya parado y con un gesto de disgusto -¿qué rayos pasa aquí? Dejen de armar polemicas- dijo en un tono astiado.

-I-IDIOTA- grito de nuevo Naruto pero ahora mas furioso y señalando acusadoramente a Sasuke –Para empezar, todo esto esta pasando por tu culpa, quien debe responder eres tu ¿qué rayos hacias tirado en el piso como tonto?

Sasuke ni se molesto en contestarle a Naruto, solo le dedico una ultima mirada de aburrimiento y asco para despues simplemente irse hacia el salon, dejandonos a todos como unos tontos parados frente a la escuela.

-JAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¿lo ven? Se autollaman amigos de Sasuke y el ni caso les hace- chillo en tono de triunfo Karin.

-Vete al diablo estupida, junto con el maricon de Sasuke- dijimos al unisono Naruto y yo mientras nos dirijamos junto a todos los estudiantes a nuestros respectivos salones.

(Sasuke)

No se que paso mientras me encontraba en mi trance, pero ahora si habia planeado algo bueno, Sakura ya me habia creido el cuento de que me habia rrepentido y que de verdad me gustaba ahora solo tenia que eliminar a la competencia.

Un par de manos se posaron sobre mis hombros y una voz ronca hablo-Aaaah, Sasuke, tu si que te pasas, todo un escandalo causado por ti- voltee hacia atrás y me encontre con Shikamaru, el cual se veia extrañamente ¿feliz?

-Hola Shikamaru, pues, no se bien que paso pero ¿qué te pasa a ti?

-¿qué que me pasa? Pues que he conocido a una chica- dijo en un tono un tanto alegre, bueno, no era muy alegre pero en Shikamaru cualquier tono de voz distinto a su habitual aburrimiento sonaba exagerado.

-¿e Ino?-pregunte mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Ejem, mejor no hablemos de eso¿sabes? Creo que le tengo afecto, pero esta tia esta muy buena.

-Si, si pero ¿qué haras con Ino? Estaras con dos al mismo tiempo?

-aaaah, Sasuke, he estado con tres chicas al mismo tiempo.

-¿NANI? Pero eso es ser demasiado...

-Sasuke, Sasuke, las mujeres son como piezas de Shogi ¿sabes? Tienes que saber usar tus piezas clave en el momento preciso para obtener aquello que quieres.- esto lo dijo tan seguro y convencido que por un momento parecian las palabras de un sabio.

-Eres un vago Shikamaru- dije con un gesto de asco, ahora entiendo la desconfianza de Sakura, pues no era solo Shikamaru el mujeriego, tambien lo era Kiba, Choji (si, el tambien tenia pegue), Shino, Lee, Naruto y hasta el mismo Neji, bueno, los dos ultimos dejaron de ser "picaflor" desde que consiguieron novia, anque no se si Neji es fiel por miedo a que Tenten lo matara y Naruto a que Neji lo matara (con eso de Hinata y Neji son primos), pero bueno, ahora, aunque me diera asco y horror me estaba volviendo como ellos y la prueba mas clara era estar de estupido engañando a Sakura y aunque no lo quiera aceptar, en alguna parte de mi subconsciente me sentia de lo peor.

Entro Sakura junto a Naruto al salon, ambos me dedicaron una mirada de odio y fastidio que sinceramente me causo gracia sus gestos casi comicos, obvio no me rei, ni siquiera sonrei, eso no era lo mio, claro que ahora usaba ese lado "alegre" para conquistar a Sakura, pero en si, no se le podia llamar alegre, pues solo fingia una sonrrisa, era mas bien mi lado hipócrita.

-¿y ahora a usdes que les pasa?- pregunto Shikamaru a ambos.

-Joo¡, ni nos preguntes tio- dijo Naruto mientras se entaba en su asiento que estaba en medio del de Shikamaru y mio.

-¿es por el escandalo de Karin?- pregunte tranquilo mientras veia como Sakura se sentaba en su asiento que se encontraba en una esquina de hasta atrás del salon, siempre esncondiendose pero por un lado asi era mejor, no escuchaba nuestras platicas "de hombres".

-No idiota, no por el escandalo de esa bruja, si por el tuyo, si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera perdido el tiempo ademas...

-aaaah, venga Naruto, no fue tanta perdida de tiempo-lo interrumpio Kiba que iba entrando al salon con paso firme y hacia ademanes con las manos como de triunfo –por mi lado yo te doy las gracias Sasuke, consegui dos citas, una para el virnes por la noche y otra para el sabado.

-¿Tu tambien dos al mismo tiempo?

-Claro Sasuke, pero en este caso aun no son novias, solo es una salidita al cine, comer algo,ir al parque y a sus casas –hiso una pausa para soltar una risa malvada convinada con lujuria –claro que lo "bueno" te lo dan cuando eres el novio.

-Un dia los van a descubrir.

-Jajaja, eso es poco probable, ya tenemos experiencia y no somos tan tontos como los que no tienen experiencia, como los... ¿cómo se le llama? Aaaah si, como los "virgenes"- Kiba resalto la ultima palabra y me lanzo una mirada de burla, entendi perfectamante la indirecta de que se mofaba de mi (que en realidad no pudo ser mas obvio para entender que se referia a mi). No me moleste en responder ese estupido comentario, creo que ni a Naruto le causa mucha gracia pero por molestarme solto un carcajada que sono un tanto falsa.

-Pero felicidades de verdad Kiba- dijo Shikamaru cambiando el tema– apenas es martes, el segundo dia de clases y ya conseguste dos citas.

-Jajaja, si, y ni es medio dia a un y hoy ya fue un dia de provecho.

Iban a seguir hablando de sus tonteras cuando todos los del salon fuimos bruscamente iterrumpidos por la maestro loca, Anko sensei que entro corriendo al salon.

-¡TODOS USTEDES, CIERREN SUS BOQUITAS QUE MI CLASE COMIENZA AHORA!- grito histerica.

-Pero sensei- se quejo Ino, que apenas entraba al salon –nadie la interrumpe ni arma escandalo, es es usted.

-Tu callate Ino, que llegaste tarde y no tienes derecho a resongarme, ahora recibiras un castigo- sentencio la maestra en tono divertido, le gustaba poner castigos locos a los alumnos y ahora Ino seria su victima.

-¿aaah si¿por qué esta tan alterada Anko sensei?- decia Ino en tono retador mientras hacia su tipico pose de poner los puños conta sus caderas -¿sera que Kakashi sensei de nuevo le ha puesto el cuerno?

-¿¡PERO QUE ATREVIMIENTO ES ESE!?- grito de nuevo Anko sensei con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas y nos miro a todos avergonzada, pero despues de haber mirado a Shikamaru sus ojos brillaron y volvio su vista hacia Ino -¿no sera mas bien ese tu caso Ino? Recuerda que Shikamaru ya hasta tiene fama, y por algun lugar otra alumna mia me conto que conocio a un chico que según su descripcion, estoy segura de que se trata de Shikamaru.

A tal comentario Ino se enrrojecio del coraje y lanzo una mirada de furia hacia Shikamaru, el cual parecia no mostrar señas de vida, solamente miraba la escena con ojos de aburrimiento, sin embargo todos sabiamos que en alguna parte de su interior estaba asustado o nervioso, pues el siempre habia tratado con mujeres de carácter fuerte y sabia que se ponia la situacion horrible cuando ellas se enfurecian, como le estaba pasando a Ino en este momento.

-¿eso es verdad Shikamaru?- dijo Ino apretando aun mas fuerte sus puños contra sus caderas y apretaba sus dientes tanto que casi se escuchaba como rechinaban.

-aaaah, vamos Ino-dijo perezosamnte Shikamaru –dejate de tonterias, estamos frente a todos y usted Ankosensei, deje de amar polemica.

-Pues si, Ino, solo por que estaras sufrida en el amor no te pondre castigo, asi que pasa a tu lugar y dejame seguir tranquilamente mi clase.

-¿¿TRANQUILAMENTE?? Si usted es la que comenzo todo- dijo Ino aun roja de coraje mientras caminaba hacia su lugar y al momento de pasar junto a Shikamuru dijo en voz baja – y tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

Lo sabia, tarde o temprano descubririan a alguno, nunca pense que el primero seria Shikamaru pero asi parecia ser, intente pensar en otra cosa, ojala a mi no me pasara nada de eso.

-Bueno, ahora si ¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUE TENGO ALGO IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRLES!-grito de nuevo la maestra a lo que todos suspiramos resignados, la maestra solo tenia ganas de molestar –Bien, por ordenes de la directora Tsunade todos ustedes trabajaran con una pareja en mi clase durante dos semanas debido a que el año pasado la mayoria salio pesimo en mi materia asi que pondre a los mas bajos con los mas altos para hacer un equilibrio.

-Oye Sasuke ¿el año pasado reprobastes esta materia verdad?- me pregunto Naruto con cierto tono de voz que me parecio sospechoso.

-si¿por qué¿Ahora de eso te vas a mofar Naruto?- dije en mi tono de estar molesto, algo no me gustaba en su forma de hablar.

-No, solo estoy feliz por ti, Sakura saco 10 y tienes probabilidad que te toque.

-Lo dudo mucho, seria demaciada suete de que nos tocara juntos.

-Pero Sasuke, el mundo esta lleno de suerte- y dicho esto solto una risa malvada.

-¿qué rayos planeas Naruto? No vallas a hacer una estupides.

-Tranquilo, solo voy a alterar la lista para que me toque con Hinata.

-hum...

-HEY, USTEDES DOS, CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ. NO PARAN DE HABLAR Y ME MOLESTA- grito furiosa Anko, Naruto puso gesto de desagrado ante tal grito y yo solamente lo ignore y me perdi en el espacio.

(Naruto)

Bien, como en cada ocacion que los maestros hacian equipos por su cuenta yo alteraria las parejas y Kiba seria en esta ocacion mi buen complice.

-Bien Naruto, tu me dices cuando- me dijo Kiba emocionado, creo que le divertia hacer esto.

-Pues ahora es el momento- y despues de decir esto Kiba se paro y yo lo segui, nuestro plan hiba a ser efectuado.

(Sakura)

-¡NARUTO¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES?- grito Anko sensei, no se que tanto hacia el y Kiba en el escritorio, que Naruto tan chistoso, seguro queria quedar con Hinata peto no creo que lo haya logrado.

-Ni creas que te dejare con Hinata baka- le dijo en tono de burla la maestra

Naruto se fue a regañadientas a su lugar mientras Anko sensei comenzo a decir las parejas, sinceramente me daba igual con quien me tocara, solo seria por un tiempo y no tenia mala relacian con nadie del salon, bueno, solo habia una persona con la que me sentiria incomoda, Sasuke, no lo odiaba pero a pesar de lo que me habia dicho en la mañana aun desconfiaba de el, que mala onda soy pero sigue habiendo algo en el que no me gusta en el.

Logre escuchar algunas parejas como Shikamaru y Shino, Kiba y Hinata, la verdad no puse atencion hasta que la maestra nombro mi nombre.

-Sakura Haruno- dijo la maestra a lo que me pare de inmediato, estaba tan perdida que fue ese mi impulso al escuchar mi nombre.

-¿si maestra?- pregunte nerviossa pues note que todos me miraban.

-tranquila Haruno, no es necesario que te pares, amm, veamos, te ha tocado con Uchiha Sasuke..

Y Naruto dejo escapar una risa maligna mientras yo me tumbaba en mi asiento sin darle credito a lo que mis pobres oidos habian escuchado.

* * *

Pues si, fue Karin la gritona, amm, a Ino yo le aprecio asi que la pongo de loca pero no de zorra como a esta tipeja, jejeje, pero bueno, espero le haya gustado, pronto el capitulo 5, esta divertido, hasta are una reseña, bueno, chau.

"Sakura y Sasuke en el mismo equipo, Anko sensei con ganas de molestar, quejas de Sasuke de Sai con Sakur y una pelea prematrimonial, risas, escandalo y un poc de cursilerias... ¿esto es igual a que? pues al capitulo 5, no lo dejen de leer"

consci: suena a anuncio barato de la telenovela mas cucha de la tele

yo: lo se, soy mala con reseñas, pero te juro que si esta bueno el chapi TT

consci: Pues al final los lectores tiene la ultima palabra...

yo: asi que lo que nos queda por decir es...

consci y yo: (reverencia pequeña) gracias por haber leido este capitulo, no se pierdan el proximo... esta bueno...

chau!

Y POFIS COMENTEN ¿SI?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sasuke:**

Bueno, pues la autora se a escondido por la vergüenza de tardarse tanto en publicar este capitulo (y eso que ya lo tenia dede hace tiempo), bueno, si cumplio su promesa de "lo continuo si rapido" pero la promesa que deberia hacer ahora es la de "prometo publicarlo rapido", pero bueno, como sea, aqui esta el capitulo 5, dice que por favor dejen su opinion y recuerden que no le pertenece el baboso de Naruto, ni la testaruda de Sakura, ni el idiota d Kiba ni el flojo de Shikamaru ni todos los demas, incluyendome a mi aunque sus fantasias sexuales debrayadoras me deseen, hasta luego, y hay que golpear a la autora.

(Daniela: Disculpenme, ni tuve el valor de decirlo yo, pero al final, todo lo dije yo jajaja, que raro y que cruel eres Sasuke, bueno, jajaja, lean :).

**Cap.5**

**(Sasuke)**

Esto era mas que una coincidencia, era demasiada suerte que me tocara con Sakura, y la risa de Naruto y Kiba los delato, ellos habian alterado la lista, ya ni hizo falta preguntarle si si habian sido ellos.

-Pense que alterarias tu pareja, no la mia- le dije molesto.

-Lo que pasa es que si alteraba Naruto con Hinata iba a ser obvio que fue alterada, la cuidas bien Kiba, ni le pongas un dedo- dijo Naruto divertido.

-Tranquilo viejo- le contesto Kiba y luego se dirigio a mi -¿pero que te pasa? Pensamos que estarias satisfecho, seran dos semanas en equipo, solo es en esta clase pero asi la cortejas mas.

-No, no estoy satisfecho, Sakura me pone de malas, solo la cortejo por mi honor, no por que me guste de verdad, y ahora tengo que estar con ella en esta clase por su culpa, yo la cortejaria cuando me sintiera en buen estado.

-¿por nuestra culpa? ¿honor? Que cruel sono todo eso, pobre Sakura, mejor buscate otra, despues de todo Sakura es mi amiga- dijo Naruto con notorio enojo.

-Pues la hubieras defendido desde antes ¿por qué hasta ahora amigo?- dije irritado, ahora me salia que era moralista.

-Pues por que pense que de verdad te gustaba.

-¿cómo pudiste pensar eso? Entre Sakura y yo no hay nada en comun, no tiene personalidad y si la tiene no tengo idea nunca habia cruzado palabras con ella.

-¿de verdad no te acuerdas los momentos que pasamos los tres en primaria y scundaria?- ahora Naruto ya no sonaba enojado, mas bien como ¿triste?

-¿Ahora que tonterias parlas? Hey, Naruto, no me digas que...

-¡USTEDES DOS YA CIERREN EL PICO!- me interrumpio de un grito la maestra Anko mientras nos daba unas hojas –ahora, arrastra tu silla junto a tu pareja, te callas y te aplastas calladito ¿si Uchiha?- decia la maestra mientras apretaba los dientes y nos mandaba miradas fulminadoras.

**(Sakura) **

Trague con fuerza, Sasuke que jalaba su silla hacia mi lugar y tenia cara de estar hastiado.

-hola de nuevo- dijo totalmente serio, tipico en el, solo que yo creia que cambiaria un poco, por esa cuestios de que le gustaba.

-si, hola- aun seguia molesta con el por lo de la mañana, pero cuando el tenia esa maldita forma de ser me ponia los nervios de punta y hacia que actura torpe -¿me presta las hojas por favor?

-aaah, si, tomalas- y me las dio sin voltearme a ver, que fuera tan frio conmigo me molesto bastante no se por que.

-Este... veamos, aquí dice...

-No me interesa...

-¿eeeh? ¿qué?

-Que no me interesa que dice, no quiero trbajar en esta clase hoy...

-Ahora se por que reprobaste, estas loco, si tu no quieres trabajar yo lo voy a hacer sola.

-Bien, asi no hago nada y saco un 10.

-¿qué dices? ¿qué rayos te pasa?

-Pues el trabajo es de los dos, y pues si lo entregas en el trabajo estara mi nombre.

-Oye, ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- Sasuke se estaba portando de una forma bastante insoportable.

-Es verdad mejor hablemos de "nosostros"- dicho lo ultimo toda mi piel se erizo.

-¿nosotros?- pregunte nerviosa, eso sonaba tan, no se, ¿raro? –estas equivocado- dije mientras bajaba la mirada y me sonrrojaba fuertemente –perdon, pero a mi mes gusta alguien mas.

-¿no me digas que Sai?.- Pregunto en un notorio enfado -¿cómo te puede gustar un tipo que lo unico que le interesa es el sexo? (quien lo dice)

-¿eeeh? Saikun no quiere solo "eso" de mi –le respondi ahora si enojada, solo esto me faltaba, que levantara falsos de Sai, que bajo estaba callendo Sasuke.

-¿segura?

-¡SI!

-Entonces- dijo -¿por qué me pregunto que tal estaba mi pene? Eeeh? Contestame eso niñita- creo que me congele, Sasuke era como un mocoso caprichoso...

**(Sasuke)**

Sakura se me quedo viendo como si estuviera viendo a la nada y con una cara de daba miedo, bueno, a mi no me daba miedo (claro que si), pero aun yo seguia enojado, era una tonta, me desesperaba, tenia ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza para que dejara de torturarme, no me gustaba enserio, asi que queria terminar con este asunto rapido, pero ella si que era dura de calar.

Y despues de unos minutos rompio ella el silencio y con un tono de acesina en serie me respondio -No te creo ni una palabra Uchiha.

-¿por qué habria de mentirte?

-No lo se, tu dime...-esto lo dijo en un tono retador, ahora si me estaba exasperando.

-ERES UNA TONTA- grite por fin explotando y si no hubiera sido por que ella tambien se puso a gritar creo que me hubiera percatado de que todos nos miraba.

-PUES SI YO SOY UNA TONTA ¿TU QUE ERES LEVANTANDOLE FALSOS A LA GENTE?

**(Ino)**

¿Sakura y Sasuke peleandose a gritos? De tan solo acordarme me da risa, fue la escena mas comica de todas y la mas sorprendente, creo que Sasuke por fin se dejo llevar por los encantos de Sakura y esta acepto que despues de todo le sigue gustando, era una escena deliciosa tambien, aparte de que ellos peleaban como pareja recien casada, todos veiamos el show divertidos pero Anko sensei los hiba a detener furiosa pero la detuve.

-No, esperece Ankosensei- le dije en voz baja.

-Pero estan interrumpiendo mi clase- me respondio en tono enojado pero igual en voz baja.

-Pero es que yo tengo un plan para callarlo y para hacerlos sentir incomodos todas sus clases- dije en un tono que obvio logro despertar interes en la maestra Anko, la cual me vio con decisión y me dio la señal para que le contara todo, y asi lo hice.

**(Sakura)**

Sasuke y yo seguiamos gritandonos, ya no gritabamos por lo que comenzo el pleito, en realidad hasta creo que yo le dije "igual yo no queria comer hoy" y el algo asi como "pues yo queria golpear al imbecil de Itachii", asi es, la pelea se hiso un total caos, y la situacion no podia estar peor, bueno, eso creia.

-Jovenes- nos interrumpio con una sonrrisa refresacante Ankosensei –¿me prestan unos momentos de su interesante conversacion?

Y es asi que nos dimos cuenta de que todos nos miraba, Sasuke simplemente se puso serio, yo comence a temblar, Ankosensei nos regañaria, seguro.

-Veran, yo no tengo nada en contra del amor de la juventud, pero por favor, si van a tener peleas pre-matrimoniales, haganlo en su casa o en su cama cuando esten solos, no me vengan a molestar con esto ¿qué sigue? ¿qué hagan "ESO" aquí por que ya son pareja?- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono picaron, a lo que me sonrroje hasta la punta de cada cabello, comence a sudar como loca para que despues todo mi cuerpo temmblara y cai fuertemente en mi aciento, ya ni le pude contestar nada a la maestra ni ver cual habia sido la reccion de Sasuke.

**(Sasuke)**

Todos en el salon se burlaban, en especial Naruto y Kiba, y no se por que, igual que Sakura me sonrroje, no tanto como ella, claro, ella lo exageraba todo, hasta se tumbo en su aciento.

-No diga tonterias Ankosense- dije molesto y me sente en mi aciento.

-Bueno, bueno, esi esta mejor, los problemas de pareja dejenlos para luego- dijo alegremente Anko y se fue tarareando hasta su escritorio y saludo con el dedo pulgar a Ino y esta lo respondio, no entendi por que, según estaban molestas, igual no me interesaba.

-¿ya viste lo que ocacionas?- le dije molesto a Sakura la cual aun parecia inconciente, pero logro responderme.

-i-idiota, todo es tu culpa.

-Ja, tu que niegas la verdad- dije de nuevo en tono molesto.

-¿ocea que sigues de impertinente con eso?- pregunto ahora ya mejor de estado, el sonrrojo no desaparecia, pero ahora era un sonrrojo de enojo, no de pena.

-No, claro que insisto, no te estoy mintiendo.

-¿aaah? Pues no te creo, demuestralo.

-Pues lo demuestro, el es un idiota y hasta me llamo Sasukecacatuakun- esto ya lo dije sin pensar, estaba ta enojado, pero fue una mala idea decirle el apodo que me habia puesto, pues pimero me miro como la primera vez, su mirada perdida en el espacio y una cara que daba miedo, pero despues...

-PLAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJA- estayo en risas y me señalaba con el dedo indice –ca-ca-catua, plajajajajaja- hasta le salian lagrimas de la risa y de nuevo estaba fuertemente sonrrojada, pero ahora de divercion.

-Callate Sakura- dije nervioso, de nuevo estaba hacino escandalo y Anko sensei nos miraba raro, ademas temia que dijera el apodo completo.

-Es que eso es tan, jajajaja, perfecto para ti, jajajaja.

Y llego Anko sensei junto a nosotros y cuando Sakura la vio detuvo su risa y comenzo a sonrreir nerviosa.

-Ustedessss- dijo Anko en un tono mortal.

-Si ¿profesora?- respondimos algo nervisos Sakura y yo.

-¡LARGUENSE DE AQUÍ DE UNA BUENA VEZ, Y DEJEN DAR MI CLASE EN PAZ!

Y nos salimos del salon pero ya afuera Sakura no dejaba de reir.

-jajaja, perdon Sasuke, jajaja, es que, no puedo mas- decia mientras se tumbaba en el piso y se recargaba en la pared.

-Ya pues, pero no te rias tanto- dije tumbandome junto a ella ya resignado.

-Pues es tu culpa- dijo ya tranquila -¿para que dices algo tan chistoso?- dijo en un bostezo.

-¿sigues sin creerme?- dije molesto y ahora yo tambien bostezaba.

-si- bostezo de nuevo –kyaa, tengo sueño.

-Eres una mensa- y me comence a tallar los ojos

- y tu un baboso- dijo ya sin energia y senti como recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y volvio a boztezar.

-deja de hacer- bostece de nuevo –eso...

-¿qué eso?- y bostezo otra ves

-Pues bostezar- y creo que de nuevo bostece, no habia domido bien y como que me embriagaba el aroma de su cabello, se parecia mucho al aroma de mi madre, supongo que usaba el mismo shampoo que Sakura o algo asi.

-Pues tu estas igual, Sasuke-cacatua-kun- lo ultimo lo dijo como en un suspiro largo y en voz muy bajita, seguro se habia dormido, pues senti como todo su cuerpo se relajo y faltaba poco para que yo tambien me durmiera.

-¿ya te dormiste?- pregunte quedamente, y al no escuchar respuesta tambien me relaje, era una sensacion muy rara tener su cuerpo pequeño y fragil contra el mio y como me transmitia de su calor, era poca cosa, no estabamos ni abrazados ni nada, pero el sentir su cuerpo me dio un sentimieto chitoso, entre tisteza y tranquilidad, que se yo, soy un hombre, esas cosas se las dejo a las mujeres -eres tan mensa y eres..tan rara.-y en mi ultimo momento de conciencia tome su mano y creo que despues estuvimos dormidos durante un buen rato.

Fin del capitulo 5...

**Pues ahora si yo hablare, la autora, dare mi cara, jajaja, perdonen por tardarme tanto, ojala y si sigan leyendo, puedo prometer lo que sea pero mas bien dare lo maximo para concluir ya la historia, es que se me va el avio de la forma mas gacha, igual para los que me siguen leyendo y apoyando con sus opiniones les agradesco su paciencia ya que por ello aunque se me valla el avion sigo aqui, jejeje y si quieren si pueden golpearme pero por eso no doy la direccion de mi casa, jajaja, bueno, me voy y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo jajaja.**

**Nos vemos y mucha suerte, les qiero a todos.**

**Daniela**


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, hola a todos queridos lectores que han seguido esta historia a pesar de que yo no he sido muy responsable, me disculpo con toda sinceridad. Podría presentar ante ustedes una serie de pretextos que al final sea cual sea el motivo la realidad es que me tarde mucho y para eso no hay remedio. Sin embargo he regresado y ahora con una fuerte convicción de terminar esta historia, dejare las promesas de lado y mejor me pondré a escribir.

Y para no perder la costumbre aclaro que Naruto no me pertenece por que si fuera así seria una serie hentai y después conquistaría el mundo con mis guarradas, muajajajaja *¬* [conciencia: afortunadamente no es así ¬ ¬. ¡Por ahora deseo que disfruten del capitulo! ]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sakura)**

Era una hermosa mañana de Sábado perfecta para dormir y no levantarse si no hasta muy tarde, eso era lo que siempre hacia los sábados por la mañana, dormir, dormir y dormir, ni de chiste me levantaba temprano los fines de semana (ni para ir al baño), pero este día era una excepción...

-¿Sakura_chan? ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano en sábado?- me pregunto mi mama sacándome de todos mis pensamientos. Se me hizo raro que estuviera vestida con su ropa de trabajo.

-Lo mismo te pregunto mama ¿qué haces vestida como si fueras al trabajo?

-Pues lo comente ayer en la cena, el jefe me necesita hoy

-¿aaaah si? Ni me di cuenta

-Claro que no te diste cuenta Sakura_chan, estaban muy distraída ¿no será que piensas en tu novio?- después de esto soltó una risita coqueta que me irritó pero no pude evitar sonrojarme fuertemente.

-Yo no tengo novio mama, no digas cosas raras- dije en mi tono molesto ocultando tras la caja de cereal mi cara roja.

-aaaaaah, Sakura_chan que mala eres- decía en tono de decepción mientas se sentaba junto a mi –entiende que no lo digo por molestarte, solo que a veces me preocupa el hecho de que no tengas pareja, tengo miedo a que seas una solterona que viva con 20 gatos como tu tía Chuchi (jajajaja)

-aaaash, mama, pero mi tía Chuchi tiene ya 60 años y yo apenas 17, además, si así acabo no tiene nada de malo, tía Chuchi es feliz.

-Lo se, lo se, pero ¿por qué no te casas con Naruto? Siempre ha sido tu pretendiente y hasta fueron novios una temporada.

-Maaamaaaaa ya déjate de tonterías, en primera Naruto ya tiene novia y de mi solo es un buen amigo y eso de haber sido novios fue cuando éramos unos niños—dije temblando, ya tenia tiempo desde esa relación, y pues el motivo de que habíamos sido novios fue una estupidez de parte mía.

-Aaaay, Sakura_chan, perdón que te haga enojar- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada y su voz era entre cortada como si fuera a llorar –pero cuando tu tengas a tus hijos entenderás, tu papá y yo ya no somos jovencitos, nos puede pasar algo en cualquier momento y no quiero que te quedes sola- dicho esto varias lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, no podía soportarlo mas, las lagrimas de mi madre eran como mil llagas en mi conciencia.

-Mama, no, por favor- ya ni sabia que decir, y de pronto tocaron el timbre de la casa.

-YO ABRO, YUPIII, VISITAS- y como si nunca en su vida hubiera llorado o sentido tristeza alguna, mi madre se paro y fue directo a la puerta dando brinquitos de alegría, segurón esas habían sido lagrimas falsas, por un momento me quede congelada, con ganas de ir y darle una zarandeada, pero me resigne, además en ese momento llegaba mi papá.

-Buenos días- dijo perezosamente, creo que de el había sacado lo flojo –Oye Sakura, acabo de escuchar lo que dijo tu mama y quiero que sepas que por mi no importa si nunca te cases, si quieres cuando seas tan grande como tu tía puedes seguir viendo con tu papá, hasta te dejo tener tus 20 gatos.

-Olvídalo, eso tampoco me entusiasma- dije realmente molesta ¿no podían tener pensamientos normales sobre mi futuro?

-Sakura_chaaaaaaan- entro corriendo sonrojada mi mama –U-un chico muy guapo te esta buscando- y dicho esto entro Sasuke detrás de ella a lo que yo me congele, había olvidado que el vendría, bueno, no lo había olvidado, por eso me había levantado temprano pero por todo el escándalo de la mañana se me había ido la onda.

En fin, en lo que me recupero, les contare por que Sasuke esta aquí...

_Flash Back_

-¿Que va a venir el fin de semana un compañero de clase?-Pregunto mi mama emocionada

-Si mama, pero no es para que te entusiasme, solo vendrá a hacer un trabajo- le conteste mientras me metía otro bocado de carne a la boca.

-A mi no me agrada que sea chico ¿qué es eso de juntar chicos y chicas? No quiero que perviertan a Sakura- decía mi papá molesto –No quiero que me roben a mi hija

-Pero papa, ya les dije que es solo un trabajo...

-No digas tonterías querido, es genial que Sakura tenga novio.

-Pero es que Sakura es mi única hija, y no quiero que se aleje de mi.

-Oigan, no piensen cosas raras, hey ¿me están escuchando?

-Sakura, déjame decirte que si quieres tener novio tienes todo el apoyo de tus padres.

-No, mío no, bueno, quizás si me dejas escoger a tu marido...

-¡Ya dejen de decidir de mi futuro!

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y bueno, en conclusión Sasuke vino a casa para adelantar el trabajo, pero mis padres se hicieron de ideas muy bizarras; al menos mi papá tranquilizaría a mi madre sobre eso del romance.

-Muy buenas tardes... hola Sakura...- Saludo seriamente Sasuke.

-Oooh, te llamo por tu nombre ¡eso es tan genial!- grito feliz mi madre.

-Y dime exactamente ¿qué pretendes con mi hija?- Nunca creí que mi padre fuera a ser tan directo, demonios, seguían con sus ideas raras. La escena era tan vergonzosa que aun no reaccionada.

-Pues ¿qué pretendo? Trabajara para que todo salga bien, no quiero que sea un desastre, después de todo no solo es mi futuro si no también el de Sakura, si fuera solo mío quizás no le echaría tantas ganas, así que quiero que todo sea perfecto- dijo esto en un tono decisivo, yo me sonroje un poco pero bien sabia a que se refería Sasuke (ja ja ja, esta hablando del trabajo, no entiende a que se refieren los padres de Sakura). Mis padres quedaron tan sorprendidos que guardaron silencio durante un momento.

-Te encargamos mucho la felicidad de nuestra hija- Dijeron mis padres haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertado Sasuke.

-¡Que estúpidos!-grite y tome de la mano a Sasuke y fuera de mi lo lleve hasta mi habitación, era el único lugar para alejarlo de mis padres.

**(Sasuke)**

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, no se por que Sakura se enloquecía por todo, sus padres solo me preguntaron del trabajo (ja ja ja, por eso todavía eres virgen Sasuke).

-Sakura ¿por qué me has traído a tu cuarto? Y dices que yo soy el pervertido- Dije en un tono burlón, no se por que pero últimamente me gustaba burlarme de ella.

-No digas estupideces Uchiha...

-Sasuke, que me llames Sasuke.

-Yo te llamo como me sienta mejor, además si mis padres escuchas que también te llamo por tu nombre no quiero ni imaginar la que se arma.

-¿y por que se va a armar un escándalo si me llamas por mi nombre?

-N-no, por nada, ya olvídalo, me-mejor hay que ponernos a trabajar- Sakura hablaba nerviosa, típico en ella, ya ni me interesaba por que actuaba así, ella se alteraba con el volar de una mosca.

-Bueno, entonces el tema que nos toco es sobre literatura Rusa- Dije mientras sacaba el material y nos pusimos a estudiar durante un buen rato.

**(Sakura)**

Sasuke por fin se mostraba interesado con el trabajo, eso me animo y no me sentía tan nerviosa a pesar de que estuviera en mi cuarto. Sasuke no habia cambiado mucho, seguia siendo frío y no tenia mucho interés en mostrar afecto hacia mi. Yo pensaba que seria distinto con eso de que se había declarado, pero así estaba mejor, si no hubiera sabido que hacer. Pero aun así había momentos en los que me desconcertaba por completo...

-El autos de "Crimen y Castigo" es....

-El señor Dostoyevski...

-Bien contestado, aunque no le tienes que decir "señor"

-Es verdad- reí torpemente –pero bueno, sigamos...

-No quiero, ya estudiamos suficiente- dijo decisivamente.

-Pero aun falta la mitad del trabajo.

-Y aun falta una semana para entregarlo- guardo silencio por un momento y luego me miro directo a los ojos –Sakura, quiero hablarte sobre lo que ocurrió la otra vez en la clase de Anko_sensei.

-Ni de broma, ya no quiero escuchar tus mentiras- no podía creer que siguiera de impertinente con eso

-¿Entonces aun no me crees?- Ahora la cosa iba a empezar como la vez pasada, el se estaba enojando.

-Ni una palabra, aunque me lo jures...

-Te lo juro- dijo en tono burlón y con esto, yo perdí la paciencias.

-¿Qué?- dije enojada –¡No seas estúpido!

-Quien lo dice, de verdad eres una molestia- dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano y me daba la espalda -¿por qué no me crees? ¿cuándo te he mentido?

-¿Y cuando has sido sincero?- y estas palabras parece que de verdad le llegaron a la conciencia, pues se volteo y me miro completamente serio -¿eh? Sasuke... ¿estas bien?- y por un momento reino el silencio en la habitación

-Me acabas de llamar Sasuke, ya decídete tonta- dijo rompiendo el silencio y de nuevo burlándose de mi. Ya me había enojado de nuevo y si no hubiera sido por que su celular sonó seguro hubiera empezado otra discusión.

**(Sasuke)**

Conteste y era Naruto el cual hablaba bastante animado, por un momento hasta creí que estaba borracho.

-Hey Sasuke, debes venir- hablaba alegremente a través de la línea- Estoy con Hinata en la escuela y de verdad que tienes que venir a ver lo que esta pasando, ja ja ja.

-¿Pero de que rayos me estas hablando? ¿estas borracho?

-Claro que no. No seas estúpido ¿cómo voy a estar borracho en la escuela?

-Pero estoy ocn Sakura haciendo el trabajo...

-Pues mejor aun ¡tráela! Si no vienen se van a arrepentir- y dicho esto, colgó.

-¿Era Naruto?- me pregunto Sakura después de que colgué.

-Si, dice que vallamos a la escuela a no se que... ¿cómo supiste que era el?

-Pues su voz hasta acá se escucha- Luego guardo silencio por un momento, como si no se animara a hablar, pero al final, aunque nerviosa me propuso que fuéramos a la escuela y así lo hicimos.

**(Tenten)**

Esto era lo mas genial de todo, Neji vestido de chica. Todo el mundo creía que después de el beso entre Sasuke y Naruto enfrente de todos no pasaría nada peor un día Neji es obligado a usar vertido, ja ja ja, me muero.

Seguramente nadie entiende por que, y la razón no es tan difícil de entender. La cosa es que Neji era uno de los chicos mas guapos de la escuela y casi siempre lo comparan con una chica por tener cabellera larga además de su rostro blanco y terso. Neji disfruta de tener un pegue impresionante con chicas y hasta con algunos chicos (cosa que lo aterra) muchas personas le pedian que se vistiera de mujer, cosa a la que por supuesto siempre se nego, hasta que un día...

_Flash Back_

Cuando Neji prometió que se vestiría de chica fue cuando aun íbamos en preparatoria. Era una tarde bonita y las clases estaban terminando.

-Neji-kun, no tiene nada de malo que vistas de mujer, no quiere decir que seas gay por eso- le decía una chica mientras corría detrás de el.

-Es verdad Neji_kun, que sea nuestro regalo de despedida, ya este año salimos- decía otra mientras le mostraba un bonito vestido lleno de encajes.

-Ya les dije que no- contesto verdaderamente molesto –no me interesa si es para ustedes, soy yo el que se tiene que vestir así ¿por qué no mejor se lo piden a Lee? Seguramente el aceptara con gusto.

-Pero Neji_kun se vera genial, sin embargo Lee_kun- después de decir eso a todos le llago a la mente la imagen de Lee en vestido y temblaron de miedo o algo parecido.

-Vamos Neji, no seas mala onda con las chicas- dije mientras los alcanzaba junto a Lee –seguro te veras "bonita"- dicho esto solté un carcajada.

-Es verdad Neji, no seas mala ondaaaaa- me apoyo Lee –debes entender que mucha gente desea verte así y es egoísta de tu parte no querer realizar esta fantasía, es parte de ser joven tener fantasías eróticas, no importa lo raras que sean, si tu hace eso por todos te recordara por siempre.

Neji estaba desesperado o furioso, ya no se lograba saber, lo seguro es que estaba frustrado, pero de pronto le llego a la mente una idea que pensó que lo libraría del problema.

-Esta bien, me vestiré de chica, pero si hacen un estatua de mi en un arbusto, tiene que quedar idéntica a mi, pero si no la hacen olvídense- dicho esto se fue triunfante y todos nos quedamos sin entender bien que clase de trato era ese.

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y esta idea mantuvo a Neji libre durante un buen rato, nunca esperamos que ya en la universidad lo volverían a llamar para saldar su cuenta. Al principio los dos nos burlábamos de las chicas pero cuando vimos la figura de Neji perfectamente plasmada en el arbusto nos quedamos sin aliento y a Neji no le quedo otra mas que acceder, pues admitió su derrota y debía mantener su palabra.

-Oye Neji, te amo como hombre, pero no se, verte vestido de chica es genial- dije burlonamente.

-A eso se le llama el despertar del deseo Tenten- dijo Lee mientras seguía fotografiando a Neji.

-Déjenme decirles que esto es de lo peor- decia evidentemente furioso pero se contenía por que hay estaba toda la gente, se supone que había sido en sábado para que no lo viera mucha gente, pero se había corrido el chisme de tal manera que hasta parecía día de clases.

-Ya Neji, no te sientas mal, el hecho que hayas nacido con cara de mujercita no es para llorar- dijo divertido Naruto –te veees bien Neji.

-Mejor no lo molestes Naruto_kun- dijo tímidamente Hinata –Por que después se pude desquitar.

-No me importa, ahora yo me desquito por todas esas veces que nos interrumpía cuando estábamos solos y justo llegaba cuando la cosa se ponía de lo mejor- dijo Naruto haciendo capricho y a tal comentario Hinata se sonrojo súbitamente y Neji lo miro con odio.

-No te preocupes Neji, estas cosas las olvida rápido la gente- dije intentando bajar el nivel de ira de Neji, después de todo era su novia y tenia que apoyarlo.

-Pero es que, realmente esto es muy raro, me veo horrible en este vestido y me siento como un estúpido- esto ya lo dijo en tono de afligido, ya no tanto enojado a lo que todos nos sentimos fatal.

-No te preocupes Neji, de verdad te ves genial, pareces una mujer autentica –dijo llorando y completamente emocionado Lee –Si fueras mujer no dejaría de verte, ten confianza en ti mismo, te aseguro que despiertas muchas pasiones, que son normales en mujeres y hombres así como en hombre con hombre.

Y así pasamos un rato burlándonos de Neji.

**Fin del capitulo 6.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja ja ja, pobre Neji, no se por que siempre quise ver a Neji con vestido, es que están "bonito" ja ja ja, en este capitulo me divertí mucho y me daba risa cuando lo escribía, creo que mi fic es de comedia, ¡pero también me pondré seria!

En fin, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, y de nuevo me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en publicar, espero que lean el próximo capitulo, hablare sobre cuando iban en secundaria, se muestra mucho sobre como cambio Sakura.

Antes de terminar creo que no lo dije antes pero el trabajo que les dejo Anko sensei debía ser sobre literatura Rusa. Por si no lo sabían la clase era de Filosofía, por eso se daba la libertad de ser tan escandalosa (no quiero imaginarme los debates que se armaban en esa clase, mas por lo escandalosa que es Anko, ja ja ja) Kakashi da clases de Biología, Asuma de Física, Kurenai de ingles, Maiko de educación física, Jiraiya de arte (le encantan las pinturas de desnudos, su sueño es llevar una modelo autentica antes sus estudiantes) Iruka da la clase de Computación y por ultimo Orochimaru de Matemáticas (por eso todos lo odian). Y no se por que me imagino así de maestros y tampoco se por que hago esa aclaración, a lo mejor luego me ayuda para explicar algunas cosas como lo de Anko ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, aqui estoy con el capitulo 7, aparece el buen Gaara y una pelea se desata y bla bla bla xD. Bueno espero les guste el capitulo y si es asi ojala comenten y si no les gusto algo ¡tambien comenten! pues eso me ayuda a mejora :D.

Naruto no es mio bla bla bla hentai bla bla bla muerte bla bla bla destruccion.

Att: Danielle :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perdiendo lo virgen**

**Capitulo 7**

Era un poco mas de medio día y los alumnos de la preparatoria Konoha seguían en clases, unos en matemáticas, educación física, en filosofía, etc.; sin embargo también estaban unos de vagos.

Faltaban aun dos largas horas para que terminaran las clases, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban ansiosos por salir de esas cuatro paredes, menos un grupo en cual estaba en clase de biología y se suponía que estaban afuera en busca de muestras para analizarlas, pero la mayoría de los jóvenes no tenían la mínima intención de regresar al salón en ese momento. Kakashi le daba clases a dos grupos al mismo tiempo pues el otro maestro se había fracturado una pierna y no habían conseguido suplente, así que para ahorrarse líos permitía que los alumnos de ambos grupos vagaran un poco (pues bien sabia que nadie hacia nada y pues estas clases de descanso no durarían mucho).

-Naruto, lánzate por unas chelas- ordeno Kiba mientras se sentaba en el pasto seguido de Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y Shikamaru

-Ni hablar, no quiero ir yo, que valla alguien mas- se quejo Naruto, pues el siempre era el que se arriesgaba a meter alcohol a la escuela de suerte aun no lo habían descubierto.

-Pero tu siempre eras el que te ofrecías- dijo el joven Gaara, él era del otro salón que leía la energía de la gente o algo así. Era buen amigo de Naruto, era un chico misterioso, aun más que Sasuke y esto atraían a algunas chicas... y chicos.

-Además tu ya te la sándwich- dijo Kiba ya acostado boca arriba con sus brazos acomodados en su nuca -eres el master bro.

-Querrás decir el sirviente, subiéndome el ego no lograras convencerme, ve tu Sasuke eres el único que no a ido ni una vez.

-Si y también el que nunca a bebido con ustedes, no me interesa beber de su licor barato- dicho esto Sasuke puso gesto de asco, las bebidas que solían consumir eran de las que hasta dejaban ciego.

-La energía dice que eres un estúpido Sasuke, no deja ciego, si nosotros ni el alcohol industrial nos daña.

-Pues si crees que es tan feo el licor que tomamos- dijo Kiba un poco molesto mientras se incorporaba un poco hacia Sasuke -entonces deberías cooperar para comprar del licor que usía prefiera, quizás logre refinar nuestros corrientes gustos.

-Eres un burgués consentido, ve a comer caviar y a nosotros déjanos con nuestro licor barato- esto ya lo dijo Shikamaru, realmente ese comentario los enfado a todos. Sasuke se percato y se sintió algo arrepentido, sentimiento que desapareció de inmediato pues tampoco era para tanto, pensó.

-Ya, tampoco se ponga como niñas lloronas- dijo intentando remediar la situación un poco, después de todo eran sus amigos, bueno, o algo parecido.

-Ahora el virgen nos quiere hablar de la vida- dijo Shikamaru ahora con tono molesto, algo no común en él, así que sus camaradas se desconcertaron por un momento, menos Kiba el cual sabia el motivo del malhumor del chico perezoso.

-Noto que tu mente se encuentra en un desastre ¿emocional es tu problema?- dijo con evidente curiosidad el chico con el sexto sentido, pero Shikamaru no respondió.

-Hey tranquilo hermano, tampoco es para tanto ¿paso algo?- rió Naruto para intentar sacarle la verdad a Shikamaru.

-Nada que tu pobre mente comprenda, psss, problemático- respondió malhumorado pero sin perder su estilo de pereza el Nara.

-¿qué dices? Shikamaru bastado, solo me preocupo por ti- gruño Naruto mientras sus ojos desprendían energía mística.

-Ya Naruto, no te emociones- dijo entre bostezos Kiba–después de todo esta pasando por un "mal viaje", pero tampoco es para ponerse así por una chica Shikamaru.

-Oooh, es verdad- dijo Naruto como recordando algo importante –Ino lo termino ¿quién iba a pensar que el "master" caería antes que sus discípulos?

-No me digas que Ino se entero de las jugarretas que le hizo Shikamaru- pregunto un poco sorprendido Sasuke, sabia que tarde o temprano alguno seria atrapado en sus mentiras, pero nunca lo espero de Shikamaru.

-No, si hubiera sido así a lo mejor lo mata. Gracias a Anko sensei Ino entra en duda y platico con Shikamaru y al final terminaron peleándose y como Shika_chan se desespero le confeso que si le estaba haciendo la corte a Temari- confeso todo Kiba

-Oigan- hablo por fin Shikamaru –Podrían dejar mis asuntos en paz, no estoy de humor, ya verán como Ino regresa y si no, abundan otras opciones.

-Entonces no te pongas de malas ¿o será que de verdad sientes algo por Ino?- se burlo Naruto.

-Claro que no, es una mujer problemática- sentencio Shikamaru.

Oye, espero que con mi hermana no le juegues al tonto Shikamaru- ahora el molesto era Gaara, digamos que la tenia un problema, podía ser muy tranquilo pero había momentos en los que llegaba el "Gaara maldito", que era todo lo contrario al normal.

-Tranquilo, Temari si va enserio- dijo Shikamaru sin percatarse que alguien mas estaba llegando.

-Pues que poca... vergüenza tienes Nara, no esperaba eso de ti... bueno, mejor pensado si- sonó la voz de la persona que llegaba.

-Sa-Sakura_chan- la saludo nervioso Naruto -¿cómo estas?

-Ni me hables Naruto, me da mucha pena que sea así, no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos- dijo Sakura enojada.

-Mira mujer horrenda, tu no nos mandas- dijo Gaara retadoramente –si quieres pelea hay que pelearnos ya ahorita como hombres- Esta respuesta no se la esperaba nadie y mucho menos Sakura la cual ya no supo ni que decir.

-Ya llego el Gaara maldito- dijeron algunos en un suspiro de resignación, cuando Gaara se ponía así era incontrolable.

¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunto Sasuke mirando con desprecio al pelirrojo mientras se paraba frente a una Sakura desconcertada. –Hey Gaara, no te metas con Sakura, me importa un bledo que sufras de doble personalidad.

-¿Tu que niño bonito?- ahora Gaara hablaba completamente furioso –Ni creas que por que eres virgen no te golpeare, aunque seas una niña.

-Pu-pues ser virgen no significa ser poco hombre- se atrevió a hablar Sakura –además no tiene nada de malo ser mujer.

-Uuuh, mira a la mujercita lo defiende su mujercita, pronto se "lo van a dar"- Rio malévolamente Gaara seguido del sonrojo de la mayoría hay presente menos Shikamaru, Kiba y Sakura, la ultima por que no entendió a que se refería.

-Mira imbecil- hablo ya furioso Sasuke, algo poco inusual en el, pues normalmente solo se peleaba con Naruto y realmente nunca enserio –me has colmado la paciencia si tanto quieres pelear, con gusto te quebrare los huesos.

-Por fin te pones serio- dijo Gaara mientras tomaba a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa.

-¿A si? Es esta por verse- respondió Sasuke también tomando por el cuello de la camisa a Gaara.

Y bueno, ahora la situación estaba terrible, todos intentaron detener a ambos chicos pero la ira de ambos era incontenible y a pesar de las suplicas de Sakura ambos comenzaron a pelear. Retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos y comenzó el intercambio de golpes. Ambos jóvenes eran buenos en la "pelea" pues eran chicos, como decía Shikamaru problemáticos, por una u otra razón terminaban en pleitos, uno mas que otros (claro que Naruto era el campeón en busca de líos que casi siempre terminaban en golpes). Pero llego un momento de total descontrol. Ambos ya estaban algo noqueados.

-Eres una mujercita- dijo Gaara mientras soltaba un puñetazo con la mano izquierda el cual su contrincante lo retuvo con una mano y no soltó su puño.

-¿Quién lo dice?- y ahora Sasuke con su mano libre era el que soltaba el golpe a lo cual Gaara también retuvo como hace un momento lo había hecho el pelinegro. Ahora ambos estaban pegados y se ofendían mutuamente mientras luchaban por liberar y no dejar escapar las manos.

Mientras tanto todos miraban con interés la pelea, el escándalo y una posible pela ya habían atraído un par de curiosos y ahora que era una realidad habían llegado bastante "publico" en el cual seguían los amigos de los contrincantes.

-No sé por que pelean, son unos torpes- dijo nerviosa Sakura mientras escondía su boca detrás de sus manos.

-Es verdad, son unos tontos- dijo Naruto divertido, estaba disfrutando ver la pelea.

-Pero de Gaara, el no es así, nunca supe su problema de doble personalidad, ahora andaré con mas cuidado.

-Pues eso es verdad, pero no te preocupes Sakura_chan, es raro que Gaara se descontrole, el que me sorprende es Sasuke, normalmente no cae en provocaciones- dijo ahora Naruto con aire pensativo.

-Es por que se esta enamorando- dijo de pronto Kiba –alo mejor se lo esta tomando muy enserio.

-Ooooh, es muy probable- dijo Naruto sonriendo alegre y después miro divertido a Sakura la cual no entendía nada.

-¿enamorado de quien?- Pregunto celosa Sakura y al percatarse de eso se sonrojo súbitamente y mordió su labio inferior ¿celosa? ¿Y de Sasuke?.

-Cielos, parece que alguien mas también se esta enamorando- dijo Kiba burlonamente aumentando el sonrojo en la cara de Sakura.

-Ooooh ¿es verdad Sakura_chan?- pregunto con tono pícaro Naruto -¿no será que te gusta Sasuke? ¿Por qué tan preocupada?

-¡E-eso no es su asunto par de idiotas!- tartamudeo Haruno.

-Pero ahora que lo recuerdo-hablaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Kiba –a ti te gustaba mucho Sasuke ¿noooo?. Y dicho esto rieron divertidos, Sakura era muy chistosa y tenían ganas de cabrearla un poco ¿qué podría pasar?

-¡Imbeciles!- Dijo Sakura la cual le soltó un puñetazo a ambos chicos, Naruto en la cara y Kiba en el estomago, tenia tiempo que Sakura se había alejado y habían olvidado que era una chica muy fuerte y explosiva. Después de noquearlos Sakura dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente pues el coraje no la dejaba caminar bien.

-Dios, hace mucho que Sakura no me pegaba, si que duele, ahora recuerdo por que de niño tenia más golpes que ahora y eso que me peleaba menos.-dijo Naruto el cual se había hincado y derramaba grandes lagrimas.

-Oooh hermano, esa mujer pega peor que cualquier chico y lo peor es que no puedo regresarle el golpe- dijo Kiba el cual se aguantaba las lagrimas pero estaba tirado en el pasto en posición fetal.

Mientras tanto Sasuke y Gaara seguían pegados hasta que por fin Sasuke decidió reanudar los golpes. Empujo los mas que pudo a Gaara y cuando logro safarse soltó un puñetazo, solo que al lograr liberarse el pelirrojo también lo logro y ambos se dieron un puñetazo en la cara al mismo tiempo. Fue tan tremendo el golpe que ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron hacia atrás, sien embargo paso algo no previsto, Sakura que había dado la espalda a ambos no se percato que Gaara estaba siendo disparado hacia ella, Naruto intento advertirle pero fue demasiado tarde. Gaara empujo a Sakura la cual salió disparada (pues por donde estaba no era un terreno plano y Sakura estaba caminando de bajadita) y termino tirada inconsciente.

-Mira lo que hiciste Sasuke estúpido- Grito alarmado Naruto mientras tomaba por el cuello de la camisa a Sasuke

-Pues más estúpido es Gaara- Dijo también alarmado y muy enojado Sasuke el cual tomaba por el cuello de la camisa a Gaara.

-Es verdad, estúpido Gaara- Dijo Naruto sin soltar a Sasuke.

-Repite eso zorro marica- contesto furioso Gaara el cual imitaba a los otros dos tomando del cuello de la camisa a Naruto.

-¿qué quieren pelear?- dijeron los tres furiosos, ahora todo era un desastre. Y justo cuando otra pelea iba a comenzar los tres fueron empapados.

-¡Kakashi sensei!- grito furioso Naruto -¿por qué me mojaste?

-Por que están de peleoneros y como maestro debo evitarlo- contesto serio Kakashi mientras sostenía una cubeta.

-Pero yo no me pelee.

-Pues ya te ibas a pelear tonto- contesto el profesor que tenia fama de ser incumplido.

-Que refrescante- Dijo Gaara ahora ya siendo el mismo de siempre –no se por que estoy muy cansado.

-Pues que bueno que ya te refrescaste ahora tienes que ir a la dirección por empezar la pelea- al parecer el maestro había visto el pleito desde casi el comienzo y obviamente también se estaba divirtiendo.

-Yo le sigo querido teacher- dijo ya tranquilamente Gaara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-No me digas así, no es gracioso- dijo intentando mostrar su autoridad Kakashi.

-Entonces si quiere le digo my darling.

-Deja de decir tonterías- dijo Kakashi intentado contener que se divertía – y tu Sasuke- le hablo al pelinegro el cual se mantenía serio y sacudiéndose.

-Ahorita voy a la dirección también- dijo molesto Sasuke, no le gusto ser empapado.

-No, sabes, creo que mejor seria llevar a Sakura- Señalo a Sakura la cual seguía inconsciente en el piso.

Todos se habían olvidado de la pobre Sakura la cual seguía tirada, después de un ultimo alboroto Naruto y Sasuke la llevaron a la enfermería.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:D------------------------------------------------------------------

Huy, esta ves si se armo

¿Que pasara con la pobre de Sakura? ¿Por que Sasuke se enojo tanto? ¿¡Por que Kiba y Naruto son tan estupidos!?

¿¡POR QUE ME CUESTIONO, QUE ESL A VIDA Y LO DEMAS?!

Dios mio, no se que es lo que sigue, estoy tan intrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (llorando)

Conciencia:eres una tonta, para eso debes ser imaginativa.

:D No dejen de leer el fic, pasara algo divertido, mi sexto sentido me lo dice...

cons: pense que era tu intuicion femenina -_-

:D baaah


	8. Chapter 8

Hola hola, pues aquí con el capitulo ocho, espero les guste, y pues antes que nada Raruto no es mío, pero algún día me lo comeré vivito, grrr. (me das asco) lo se u_uU

Pues no tengo mucho que decir solo espero que dejen comentarios y pronto usare la idea que alguien me dejo en un comentario así que si alguien también tiene buenas ideas compártanlas ¿cómo que se imaginan o quieren que pase con este par de enamorados? Hey, después de todo esta historia es de todos los que la leen :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perdiendo lo virgen**

**C****apitulo 8**

(Sakura)

Aunque no lo creas yo de verdad te quise mucho, aunque lo niego de vez en cuando yo de verdad te quise mucho Sasuke, tanto que ni podía aguantar tanto sentimiento.

Desde el primer momento en el que cruzaste la puerta del salón me quede prendada de tu mirada, de tu forma de hablar y hasta de tu andar; ni siquiera te aprendiste mi nombre ni me dirigías la palabra pero a mi no me importo, siempre te anhele como a nadie, tu Sasuke Uchiha, mi primer amor.

Llegaste en quinto de primaria y siempre tuviste mucho pegue con la chicas, las odiaba por que te hablan, por que te buscaba y por que te querían ; "¡aléjense de Sasuke!" "no lo veas" "no le hables" repetía esto como si fuera un conjuro, como si de eso dependiera mi fe. Odiaba a las chicas que te buscaban tanto como yo, pero en ellas yo me reflejaba, a la que mas odiaba era a mi misma, era la peor de todas y ahora mas que nunca soy horrible.

Eres una molestia...

E-r-e-s u-n-a m-o-l-e-s-t-i-a

Tres palabras que me rompieron el corazón, que destrozaron mi mundo y todo lo que me rodeaba ¿pero que no te das cuenta de cuanto... te quiero?

Ahora, después de que intente mejorar pero ya por mi, quise olvidarte y al no poder me dedique a negarte. Y cuando ya lo había logrado llegas como si nada a decir que me quieres ¿qué debo hacer? Te odio, ahora te odio mas que nada te detesto, aléjate de mi.

(Narrador)

-Ale...jate- decía entre sueños Sakura y se movía en la cama.

-Me preocupa Sakura- dijo Ino la cual no se había separado de su amiga desde que supo que estaba inconsciente.

-Pues si se dio un buen golpe pero se pondrá bien- dijo Tsunade_sama la cual aparte de ser la directora era de las mejores doctoras de la zona –mejor le llamare a sus padres.

Sakura llevaba casi una hora durmiendo, según la directora no se había pegado de gravedad, había sido mas el susto lo que la mantenía inconsciente, lo que de verdad la daño fue un golpe que se dio en la mano, hasta tenia enyesada la mano izquierda pues se había roto dos dedos de la mano izquierda.

-¿Se puede pasar?- dijo Gaara el cual estaba del otro lado de la puerta junto Naruto y Kiba.

-Vaya vaya, con que son ustedes- dijo Ino abriendo la puerta -¿no creen que ya hicieron suficiente?

-Perdón- dijo apenado Naruto –No era nuestra intención.

-Bueno, entonces pasen, pero no soy yo a la que le tocan las disculpas- dijo Ino mientras le daba paso al trío.

-Pues justo a eso hemos venido- dijo Gaara –especialmente yo quiero disculparme pues yo comencé todo- dijo depositando una barra de chocolate en un mueble junto a una nota que decía "lo siento"

-Pero aun no despierta- dijo Ino mientras se sentaba junto a Sakura de nuevo.

-¿No despierta?- dijo alarmado Kiba -¿será que la mataron?

-¡Noooooooooooo! Sakura chan, perdóname, no quería matarte- grito llorando amargamente Naruto.

-No digan estupideces, ni pensar en eso, afortunadamente no fue tan grave solo que no podrá escribir en un rato Sakura.

-¿le emputaron la mano?- dijo tranquilamente Gaara.

-¿No que venían a disculparse? Estúpidos, se rompió un par de dedos con la mano que escribe (En mi historia Sakura es zurda)- dicho esto todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, de verdad le habían pegado feo a Sakura.

-Me siento horrible- dijo amargamente Naruto.

Los cuatro pasaron un rato esperando a que Sakura despertara, pero al ser tiempo de la siguiente clase se retiraron todos encargándole todo lo demás a Shizune principal encargada de la enfermería.

-Lo que me parece raro- rompió el silencio Gaara –es que Sasuke no este con Sakura, era el que se veía mas intranquilo.

-Además es uno de los principales que causo el accidente- dijo irritada Ino –ya no hay hombres en este mundo.

-¿lo dices por Shikamaru?- dijo burlonamente Kiba.

-Oooh, es verdad, pobre Ino, compartimos tu tristeza- dijo también burlándose Naruto.

-¡Estúpidos!- dijo Ino fuera de si y soltándole un par de puñetazos a ambos jóvenes, a Kiba en la cara y a Naruto en el estomago y después hecho a correr maldiciendo.

-No por nada son amigas- dijo Naruto ahora tirado el piso en posición fetal- solo Gaara enojado las iguala pero no las supera.

-Es verdad- dijo el chico perro conteniendo las lagrimas.

-Pero yo no soy agresivo.

-Tu sabes que si- dijeron el par que ahora lloraba amargamente.

-Que chillones, y a ustedes nadie los supera de torpes.

-Claro que si- dijo Naruto secándose las lagrimas –y no solo de torpe si no de machista y canalla.

-No me digas que...-dijo en tono de suspenso Gaara.

-Así es hermano, ese mismo.

-Caray, ya no veré igual nunca mas a osito Bimbo.

-No seas estúpido, que estúpido-gruño enojado Naruto- estoy hablando de Sasuke.

-Aaah, si, es un cobarde- dijo Gaara serio como siempre –me cae bien y la pelea estuvo buena, pero no solo a golpes se demuestra lo valiente.

-Es verdad, es un triste virgen cobarde, Sakura será su presa pero igual se debe mostrar algo de respeto- dijo Kiba el cual ya se había recuperado del golpe.

-Es triste ver como un muchacho el cual puede ir por el camino de un hombre se desvié por el camino de un mandilón- dijo Naruto el cual se empezaba a tomar muy en serio hablar mal de Sasuke.

-Es peor que un animal- rió ahora Kiba el cual también le divertía hablar mal de la gente.

-Ni que lo digas ¿te digo también que parece?- dijo Naruto.

-Dime dime...

-Que humor tan simplón tienen- dijo Gaara el cual le había ya aburrido el tema.

Y así siguieron contando sus malos chistes respecto a Sasuke, pero lo que ignoraban es que alguien que estaba escondido en un armario los estaba escuchando y era el mismísimo protagonista de sus bromas.

(Sasuke)

Esos estúpidos, ya tendré tiempo para cobrarme sus insultos, para empezar no hay motivo para decir esas cosas de mi puesto que si pienso ir a disculparme con Sakura, de verdad me sentía como un estúpido y mas por haberme peleado sin razón, cuando Gaara se pone así solo hay que ignorarlo igual termina siempre descarando su ira con Naruto o Kiba pero ahora fui yo el que caí en las provocaciones.

Un par de veces después de que llevamos a Sakura a la enfermería intente visitarla pero todos mis intentos fueron interrumpidos.

flash back

-¡Que problema! Recuéstenla de inmediato en la camilla- dijo alarmada Shizune cuando trajimos a Sakura -¿pero que le paso a esta jovencita?

-Pues, este, es difícil de contar, paso un accidente terrible... un, un marciano la empujo- se excuso Naruto, pero tal explicación era mas que estúpida, pero debido a la situación ignoramos su comentario.

-A ver a ver- decía Shizune mientras examinaba a Sakura- caray, esto no se ve bien, Naruto ve por Tsunade_sama.

-S-si- tartamudeo Naruto y salió disparado de la habitación.

-¿Es muy... grave?- dije con un nudo en la garganta, no podía ni gesticular bien y sentía como todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso... no por que estuviera preocupado por ella, si no por que si le pasaba algo yo me metería en problemas.

-Pues tiene rotos un par de dedos de su mano izquierda- dijo Shizune con un tono mas tranquilo- pero creo que de hay en fuera esta bien, me preocupa que este inconsciente, pero ya revise su cabeza y no tiene ningún golpe grave- dicho esto todo mi ser se relajo.

-Menos mal– dije en un tono claramente aliviado.

-Si, tu novia va a estar muy bien, tu tranquilo- dijo riendo Shizune alegremente.

-¿qué?- dije algo nerviosos –ella no es mi novia, una persona como ella jamás podría gustarme.

-Esta bien, tranquilo chavo- dijo Shizune conservando su tono alegre –ya entendí que se quieren y no son novios.

-¡Este es un territorio de tontos!- y al momento que dije esto entro Tsunade_sama

-Caray ¿por qué tan enojado Uchiha?- me dijo la directora y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a hablar con Shizune –Ya veo, entonces la revisare para ver que por que no despierta y tu Uchiha ve a tu salón.

Salí aun molesto, esa mujer era una tonta y todo el mundo junto a ella. Iba perdido en mis pensamientos y antes de llegar al salón recordé que no me disculpe con Sakura, al menos le hubiera dejado una nota... maldita sea.

(Primer intento... fail!)

Regrese corriendo a la enfermería pero al intentar entrar salió la directora y...

-Uchiha, te dije que te fueras a tu salón ¿qué esperas? La clase ya va a comenzar.

-Pe-pero, es que yo...- intente explicarme.

-Sin peros, ya no te preocupes, tu linda novia se va a mejorar pronto- y dicho esto me congele de coraje (Sasuke...), no podía descargar mi ira con la directora (hey, Sasuke te estoy hablando) o estaría en líos (...), además soy un tipo tranquilo y (escúchame Sasuke) esas actitudes se las dejo a Naruto (¡Sasuke!) Si dime...

(Segundo intento... FAIL! Las explicaciones salen de sobra mijo) Maldita sea, pero es que esa tipa ¡no es mi novia!

Después de ser corrido por segunda vez por supuesto que no fui al salón, tengo mis prioridades y como era un hombre debía disculparme con Sakura aunque ella no fuera para nada una dama.

Corrí hacia los casilleros a ocúltame pues cuando estábamos en clases había maestros y estudiantes que te regañaban si veían que te saltabas deberes, después de que paso un rato y vi que el terreno estaba libre, corrí hacia la enfermería y justo cuando llegaba...

-Hola, que bueno que estas aquí, Sakura necesita tu apoyo mas que nada- sonrió Shizune que abría la puerta –sabia que lograrías venir.

-Claro, Anko_sensei no iba prohibirme estar en un momento difícil con mi mejor amiga- dijo Ino mientras entraba a la enfermería y yo me escondía detrás de un bote de basura.

(cof cof cof, tercer intento…. cof FAIL!)

Después de eso volví a correr hacia los casilleros pero antes de que llegara vi que estaban dos profesores los cuales parecían buscar algo con mucho empeño, seguramente sabían que yo había estado hay. Casi me atrapan pero gracias aun casillero que encontré abierto y al cual me metí no me cacharon.

-mmm ¿escuchaste algo?- dijo Kurenai mirando hacia el casillero al que me había metido.

-Nada, pero mejor apúrate que si no saldrán todos los alumnos y ya no me aguanto mas- dijo Asuma ansiosamente mientras sacaba un condón de su bolsillo.

-Oooh, eres un sucio- dijo coquetamente Kurenai sensei y lo demás... lo demás no atrevo ni a recordarlo, solo escuchaba sus quejidos de placer y todo era tan asqueroso y yo no podía salir y menos en ese momento.

(o///o cuarto intento... FAIL!)

-Estuvo de diez amorcito- alabo Kurenai a Azuma mientras ambos se vestía y peinaban.

-Pero si tu, uff, eres mi diosa- dijo Azuma el cual volvía a besar con pasión a su amada... ¿qué no tenían llevadera?

-Entonces te espero hoy a las 8, preparare una cena deliciosa- y dicho esto por fin los dos maestros se largaron.

Salí mareado pero aun decidido a ir con Sakura y cuando di el primer paso... (sonido de la campana de la escuela y muchos alumnos corriendo hacia los casilleros impidiéndole el paso a Sasuke).

(je je je, quinto intento... F-A-I-L-!)

Me abrí paso como pude entre la gente hasta que por fin logre llegar a la enfermería y hasta me había dado tiempo de comprar un dulce para Sakura.

Esta metido en mis pensamientos, ahora Sakura estaría despierta y la disculpa seria mas difícil. Ahora ya nada interpondría en mi disculpa, era rato libre entre clases nadie podía regañarme por quedarme hay; mi mano ya estaba en la perilla, ya iba a abrir la puerta y... y...

-¡Noooooooooooo! Sakura chan, perdóname, no quería matarte- escuche a Naruto gritar del otro lado de la puerta

-No digan estupideces, ni pensar en eso, afortunadamente no fue tan grave solo que no podrá escribir en un rato Sakura- ahora escuchaba a Ino

-¿le emputaron la mano?- ¿también estaba hay Gaara?

-¿No que venían a disculparse? Estúpidos, se rompió un par de dedos con la mano que escribe- maldita sea, todos me ganaron en disculparse con Sakura.

Estaba enojado, mas que enojado, me sentía como una porquería. Me quede un rato sentado afuera de la enfermería hasta que sonó la campana de la escuela y de nuevo era hora de entrar a clases, pero no me importo, me sentía como un canalla hasta que escuche pasos que venían de la enfermería y de impulso corrí para al final quedar encerrado en este estúpido armario de escobas.

(Sexto intento...) por favor, no lo hagas, no es divertido... (U_U...)

fin del Flash back

(Narrador)

Así fue como Sasuke termino en un armario y con un Nuevo dilema: se siente mal por no haber ido antes a disculparse y ahora no esta seguro si debe hacerlo…

Fin del capitulo 8.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chin! Que cosas pasan, pobre Sasuke, jo jo jo, saben, creo que le doy muchas vueltas al asunto ¡Pero es que si no hay suspenso no hay emoción! Además ya en este cap. se ve como florece los sentimiento ¿verdad? Como sea, espero a ustedes les guste como se va desarrollando todo.

No dejen de leer el próximo capitulo, Sasuke y Sakura imaginando cosas... muy extrañas... y cosas que nadie se imaginaba que sucederían...

Desde ahora reanudare la respuesta a los comentarios, es que me daba flojerita pero no es sano ser tan flojo u_u. Y como mi conciencia ya me harto la expulse de mi mentecilla y ahora es mi mascota así si le mando :D es un gato y se llama Shei, di hola Shei.

Shei: Los odio a todos y ojala se mueran... miau ¬¬ odio decir miau

Lo se, ju ju ju.

Crystal Butterfly 92: Que bueno que no te gusto si no que te encanto :D eso me da ganas de seguir echándole imaginación (grrr, claro, cambie te ayuda a subirte el ego, miau) tu cállate, no te permito opinar ve a jugar con tu bola de estambre (grrr)ju ju ju. Espero encontrarte de nuevo en este capitulo y en el siguiente, y pues por suerte a Sakura no le paso mucho y ¿por que Sasuke se puso así? Pa´ mi que le gusta la Sakura pero ora si que quien sabe ¿tu que opinas Crystal? :D je je je.

Sakuritah: Te mando saludos cósmicos y agradecimientos fugases por leer mi historia (te falto mandarle Marte ¬¬miau) tu cállate gata tonta o no te doy pescado (no me impor... ¿pescado? *¬* no se por que pero el pescado me vuelve loca) aaam... o_o ni yo, pero si se por que Sakura tan preocupona y Sasuke tan enojon (miau ¿ por qué?) ajiuajiu, no diré hasta los otros cap, tengo esperanza de que seguirás leyendo hasta saberlo Sakuritah, hasta entonces ¿tu por que crees? (por favor , es tan obvio) pescado! (...u_u me callo, miau) espero encontrarte de nuevo en este y por supuesto en los siguientes capítulos  suerte en todo.

Setsuna17: Ahh, esta genial tu nick, hasta me dan ganas de ponerle así a mi gatita, pero ya le puse ese nombre aburrido que escogió (¬¬grrr) pero en fin, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y ojala este te haya gustado igual o mas que el anterior, ojala te siga viendo por estos rumbos  hasta la próxima.

Naomi-chan Uchiha: Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y me gusto como describiste mi fic Loca y divertida (grr, todo se parece a su dueño, menos en lo divertido, pero su tu locura se midiera en metros tendrías kilómetros y kilómetros miau) ¬¬ recuerda que también soy tu dueña y por lo tanto tu estas igual (no, yo soy la parte divertida, miau UwU) ¬¬ mmm. Espero verte aquí seguido para que ofendamos juntas a Naruto y Kiba (son tan bakas, maiu como tu) Ya párale no? O no te doy pescado (vale la pena el sacrificio para ponerte en tu lugar, miau, me hiciste gato pero no perdí mi dignidad... miau) DEJA DE DECIR MIAU, ME VUELVES LOCA (ese no es mi problema... M-I-A-U) mejor ya me voy, pero es un placer Naomi hasta la próxima ^^ (miau) ¬¬...


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos a todos, pues aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo, espero les guste, a mi me gusto este capitulo pero ejem, léanlo y vera por que ju ju ju. Ahora debo ir a comprar una cajetilla de cigarros pues mi dosis de tabaco se a acabado, se que esta mal, ya dejare de fumar cuando Naruto venga a besarme y diga "seré tuyoo" *¬* aaaah (Shei: ¬_¬ pues yo prefiero a Sasuke).

Gracias por seguir leyendo Arigato!!!

**Perdiendo lo virgen**

**Cap. 9**

(Narrador)

Sakura llevaba un buen rato dormía y esto comenzo a preocupar, pero afortunadamente la chica lentamente dejo ver sus ojos verdes jade los cuales abrió lentamente junto a un intenso dolor de cabeza.

-Uuum ¿dónde estoy?- se quejo la pelirrosa mirando desconcertada su alrededor.

-Por fin despiertas querida, comenzaba a inquietarme- dijo Shizune claramente aliviada –a causa de un golpe te desmayaste, afortunadamente no paso nada grave, solo te rompiste un par de dedos que en menos de lo que te cuento estarán como nuevos..

-Mi cabeza me duele –se quejo la pelirrosa que poco a poco asimilaba la situación.

-Tranquila, ahora te doy la medicina que me encargo darte Tsunade_sama, tus padres viene en camino- la consoló la enfermera que ahora le entregaba unas pastillas.

-Gracias, pero no me siento bien- decía aun confundida Sakura que tomaba con algo de desconfianza las píldoras.

-Tranquila, pronto se te pasara la sensación de desagrado e iras recordando todo- sonrió Shizune –todos tus amigos y tu novio han venido, eres una chica muy querida, debiste ver la cara de tu novio, se pondrá muy contento al ver que estas bien.

-¿Mi... novio?- pregunto Sakura intentando recordar.

-Así es querida ¿no lo recuerdas? Creo que esta peor de lo que creía esa perdida de memoria, Tsunade_sama dijo que seria normal que no recordadas ciertas cosas, pero olvida a tu novio mmm- hablo con evidente preocupación Shizune.

-Pero es que yo no tengo novio... no que yo recuerde, se quien es mi mama, papá y amigos pero no tengo novio...

-Mmm, pero estoy segura ¿no lo recuerdas? Sasuke Uchiha- y dicho este nombre el rostro de Sakura hizo una mueca de vergüenza sonrojándose evidentemente -¿te has sonrojado? Que bien, seguro estas recordando.

-Pero, ni siquiera se quien es ese tal Sasuke... no se por que me sonroje –dijo Sakura intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Mmm, bueno, a eso se le llama memoria del cuerpo, hay cosas que tu no recuerdas pero tu cuerpo sufre una reacción según la relación con esa persona, lugar o cosa; así que vista tu reacción Sasuke si es novio, despreocúpate con el tiempo iras recordando.

-Entonces eso pasa...- dijo una voz nueva en la habitación.

-Naruto_kun- hablo Shizune un poco asustada – y tu también Kiba_kun, toquen antes de entrar, casi me matan del susto.

-Perdón Shizune_chan, pero valió la pena –rió maléficamente Naruto.

-Creo que acabamos de escuchar algo de mucho valor –rió también Kiba.

Shizune los miro con desconfianza pues aunque no entendía nada de lo que hablaban los chicos presentía que no era nada bueno lo que planeaban, sin embargo al no lograr descifrar las intenciones de los chicos se resigno y decidió quitarse cualquier sospecha, después de todo solo eran chicos, ni que tuvieran un plan maléfico... ¿verdad?

-Naruto_kun...- murmuro Sakura –Kiba_kun... mmm... Si los recuerdo, eso creo... ¡Claro! ¡El estúpido de Naruto e imbecil de Kiba!- grito feliz Sakura de poder recordar algo.

-Bueno, recuerda lo básico de ustedes- se burlo Shizune –entonces los puedo dejar a solas un momento, se las encargo.

-Bien...-respondieron resignados, les molesto como los había llamado Sakura pero dada la situación no se quejaron.

-Es bueno ver caras amigas- dijo Sakura cuando Shizune ya se había ido –no es por nada pero esa mujer no me daba mucha confianza aunque no me era del todo desconocida.

-Al menos recuerdas algo, pero tienes algunos errores en tu memoria- le dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella.

-¿En que Naruto_kun?- pregunto mirándolo confundida, esa mirada era poco común en la fuerte chica, sin mencionar esa actitud tan tierna que tenia.

-Pues, este... en lo de... idiota y... lo otro...- hablo atontado el chico con el dulce semblante de la chica, hasta recordó por que le gustaba tanto Sakura.

-Te estoy viendo güerito- dijo Kiba adivinando los pensamientos de Naruto, cierto que linda era con esa actitud nueva, pero Sakura era la presa de Sasuke y aparte Naruto era oficialmente novio de Hinata.

-¿Pero que dices Kiba? –rió nervioso Naruto.

(Naruto)

Sakura_chan extrañamente había adquirido un brillo propio, como el que tenia en secundaria, siempre ha sido una chica muy linda pero ahora es irresistible, maldita sea, no se por que me siento así, justo cuando voy de maravilla con Hinata y por fin Sasuke había admitido de cierta forma su amor hacia Sakura y pues ella siempre ha querido con el... Sasuke, como lo odio, siempre me arruina todo... Stop! Rayos ¿qué pasa conmigo? Sasuke y Sakura son mis amigos, no debo pensar así ya no soy un niño... maldición.

Estuvimos un rato platicando con Sakura actualizándola todo lo que pudimos, la platica era divertida pero todo acabo cuando Sasuke salió al tema.

-Y tengo otra duda Naruto_kun- "kun" es tan sexy que me llame "Naruto_kun", maldición Sakura, eres demasiado.

-S-si dime Sakura_chan- hable embobado de su persona.

-Tengo otra duda, ese Sa-Sasuke- hablo tímidamente Sakura con un ligero sonrojo –el ¿cómo es?

-Mmm, ¿para que quieres que hablemos de el? –dije evidentemente molesto, no se por que me sentía de pronto... ¿celoso de Sasuke?

-Pu-pues es que- tartamudeo Sakura –Shi-Shizune_sama, dijo que, que el era mi no... novio- termino hablando en susurro con la cara hacia el suelo, Sakura es tan... hermosa.

-Pues Shizune_chan solo mentía –respondí enojado.

-¡Me mintió!- dijo enojada Sakura

-No Sakura, el mentiroso aquí es Naruto, nadie mas que Naruto- reacciono rápido Kiba... claro Sasuke y Sakura deben terminar juntos, soy amigo de Sasuke debo apoyarlo además yo tengo a Hinata... Hinata_chan ¿por qué es que estoy con Hinata? ¿Me gusta? ¿qué me gusta de ella?

-No entiendo nada... ¿Naruto eres un mentiroso? –dijo Sakura casi con lagrimas en los ojos -¡Idiota!

-No, espera Sakura_chan es que yo... yo solo me confundí, entendí Sas... Saaas- intente excusarme pero no sabia ni que decir.

-¿Sassaki?- intento adivina Sakura.

-Nooo, Saskakahuate jajaja- se burlo el desgraciado Kiba, solo busca la oportunidad para poder.

-¿Ese un nombre?- pregunto ingenuamente Sakura -¿No será que se están burlando de mi?- y dicho esto Kiba soltó una, claro que esto solo empeoro la situación.

-¡No seas idiota!- grite con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza y coraje –entendí Sass... Sasshomaru!- dicho esto Sakura y Kiba se callaron al instante mientras me miraban desconcertados...

-¿No es ese el nombre de un personaje de un anime?- dijo Sakura levantando una ceja logrando un gesto adorable.

-Si, yo también lo he escuchado, es el hermano mayor del ese personaje perro ¿no? Inu-Ya no que mas... pfff, ridículo, un chico perro, es una mala mala idea.

-Yo diría que mejor callaras Kiba, que siento que te vas a morder la lengua –dijo Sakura mirando burlonamente a Kiba.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso mujer tonta?- dijo enojado Kiba.

-No se, no recuerdo bien, no te enojes...

-Oigan...- hable molesto pues habían cambiado el tema de una forma brusca.

-Tu cállate idiota –me callaron al mismo tiempo.

-Mejor Sakura- rió malévolamente Kiba –¿qué te parece que te hable de Sasuke?- dicho esto Sakura se sonrojo y asintió apenada. Yo me senté y no hable mientras Kiba le contaba sobre verdades y mentiras de la relación que llevaba Sasuke con Sakura.

(Sasuke)

Por fin de un rato decidí salir del armario y enfrentar a Sakura fuera cual fuera la situación, después de todo era mejor que no ir.

Lo que nunca pensé es que fuera a ser tan fácil, tanto que hasta la culpa desaparecía casi por completo.

Entre lentamente a la enfermería y escuche la voz de Kiba, me acerque hasta que pude ver que Sakura estaba despierta acompañada de Naruto y Kiba. Despierta, menos mal, me sentí tan aliviado de verla en buen estado que me distraje descubriéndome de mi escondite.

Cuando escuche que Kiba me llamaba sentí como si enterraran agujas en mi estomago, di la vuelta hacia ellos totalmente desconcertado, ellos esperaban que dijera algo pero no hable, estaba muy ocupado mirando detalladamente a Sakura: estaba semi sentada en la cama con ambas manos sobre su regazo cubierto por una sabana. El sol se reflejaba en su cabello y ella miraba como asustada, completamente sonrojada, se veía tan bien, tan jodidamente hermosa.

-Hasta que por fin llegas –interrumpió el silencio Naruto –para ser el "novio" de Sakura te tardaste en venir- hablaba enojado.

-Es que lo intente y ¿novios?-pregunte regresando a la realidad.

-Vamos Sasuke, fue Sakura la que perdió la memoria no tu –rió Kiba el cual se paraba y arrastraba a Naruto a la salida- mejor los dejamos solos para que platiquen, di adiós Naruto.

-Adiós –dijo Naruto molesto el cual salía de malas de la habitación.

Intente encontrarme con la mirada de Sakura pero esta me evitaba; yo no sabia que hacer, no sabia que le había pasado a Sakura y eso de novios no lo entendía bien.

-Pe-perdón –tartamudeo Sakura –pero no lo recuerdo...

-¿Recordar que? –dije sentándome por fin junto a ella.

-Lo que somos...- dijo apenada –ya sabes...

-No, no se –dije con un poco de mas confianza, Sakura estaba raro, pero por alguna razón me atraía aun mas esa forma de ser, bueno realmente nunca me ha gustado, pero ahora me provocaba hasta ser amable con ella sin pensarlo.

-Pues que somos... somos...- se esforzaba en hablar pero simplemente no pudo mas.

Espere un poco por si se animaba a hablar, pero al ver que ya no diría nada decidí no seguir con el tema.

-Tranquila, no te presiones, de todos modos cualquier cosa que sea te la perdono- dije tranquilamente mientras me acomodaba en la silla- mejor pensado, perdóname tu a mi por que no vine a disculparme.

-¿Disculparte?- hablo confundida -¿de que? ¿Me pusiste el cuerno o que?

-¿Pero que locuras dices? ¿Qué no recuerdas que Gaara y yo te tiramos y por eso estas aquí?

Sakura no me respondió solo me miro algo sorprendida y luego se quedo pensativa unos minutos, hasta que por fin reacciono, yo por mi cuenta no entendía nada.

-Claro Sasuke_kun –ahora me miro al rostro sonriendo emocionada –Ya lo recuerdo, no sabes lo genial que es recordar claramente algo, gracias.

-Pues de nada, ahora entiendo por que estas rara, cualquier duda te ayudare a recordar algo.

-No me refiero a eso Sasuke_ku... Sa-su-ke- deletreo coquetamente mi nombre, por el amor de dios y todo lo sagrado ¿cómo era posible que Sakura pasara de ser una mujer agresiva y poco atractiva a una chica tan deliciosa? Hasta comenzaba a atraerme un poco, pero solo un poco.

-¿Entonces de que hablas?- pregunte dejándome llevar un poco acercándome a ella peligrosamente.

-Pues de que me defendiste de Gaara como todo un hombre- dijo sin molestarle mi repentino acercamiento.

-Pues no fue gran cosa –dije aspirando la fragancia de Sakura, desde la vez que quedamos dormidos juntos no pude volver a embriagarme de su aroma. Un momento ¿qué rayos me pasa? Ni que sea gran cosa, solo por que Sakura sea un tanto mas tranquila no quiere decir que ya por eso me gusta...

-Claro que si Sasuke, lo fue y que me cuides de esa forma es aun mas atractivo, perdona que no recuerde que somos novios, pero espero recordarlo todo, así que no te enojes- dijo avergonzada mientras pegaba su frente con la MIA.

Puse mi mano sobre su muñeca y recorrí su brazo hasta el hombro y a tal contacto ella tembló; comencé a perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, nada existía, en nada tenia que pensar ni percibir mas que la esencia de Sakura que ahora invadía la habitación, casi no podía contenerme, es mas, ni siquiera pensaba en resistirme ante Sakura... ¡Pero tenia que aguantarme! Antes de algo tenia que poner mis pensamientos en orden. Pero con esta mujer frente a mi era difícil siquiera crear una pensamiento, me rendí ante ella y en un movimiento rápido hice que nuestras narices chocaran y nuestros labios se rozaran, dejando una sensación de ardor.

Sakura no se movía por cuenta propia, mas bien solo respondía torpemente a mis caricias, la jale suavemente de la cama hasta depositarla sobre mis piernas sin despegar nuestros rostros. Busque sus ojos pero ella esquivaba ágilmente mis suplicantes miradas que preguntaban desesperadas si podía seguir; nuestro alientos chocaban y yo mismo respondí a mi suplica: positivo, podía seguir con este delicioso juego.

Lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos hasta lograr el beso que al principio fue un tanto inocente, un simple choque de dientes, pero conforme adaptamos nuestras bocas el beso fue haciéndose mas intenso, delinee con la punta de mi lengua sus labios y luego los presione exigiendo entrada a lo que obedeció torpemente. Mi lengua se deslizo sobre sus dientes hasta encontrarme con su lengua la cual se movía tímidamente alrededor de la mía.

Antes me daban repugnancia los besos, sin mencionar el sexo, puro intercambio de sustancias que segrega el cuerpo, saliva, sudor, "lubricantes", y esas cosas desagradables; también esos ruidos ridículos y grotescos que suelen soltar los amantes en intimidad y sin mencionar esa estúpida manía de hablar en susurro. Sin embargo ahora que era protagonista de mi propia "intimidad" comprobé una idea que me había pasado por la mente: podía ser la cosa mas exquisita.

Mientras yo estaba "atendiendo" mi terrible necesidad de besarla ella introdujo su mano por mi playera y acariciaba mi estomago mientras me mordía el labio inferior, yo por mi cuenta ya tenia mi mano sobre el broche de su sujetador.

-Sa-Sakura –dije con voz entrecortada.

-D-dime Sasuke_kun –hablo sacando fuerzas de no se donde.

-¿quieres continuar? –intente ser bueno, por fin lograría mi cometido pero aun así Sakura no era tan mal apersona, un poco de amabilidad no hace daño.

-Yo confió en ti Sasuke_kun- hablo trabajosamente mientras posaba su cabeza en mi hombro y al final pego sus labios a mi oreja –Shizune dijo que se llama memoria del cuerpo o algo así –las ultimas palabras las dijo en un suspiro, se filtraban su voz por mis odios, no había comprendido bien de lo que hablaba pero sentía como se derretía esas palabras en mi subconsciente, pasaría un buen rato para olvidar lo armoniosas que se escucharos esas palabras sin sentido que surgía de una boca pegada a mi lóbulo que ahora mordisqueaba tiernamente.

Desabroche el sujetador e invadí su pequeña espalda con mis manos, recorrí cada rincón que podía mientras ella suspiraba constantemente, la separe de mi unos centímetros y con la mano izquierda la sostuve mientras la mano libre la introducía bajo la bata que le habían puesto en la enfermería, sentí la tela y sonreí divertido al pensar lo fácil que seria deshacerse de esta que me impedía examinar a mi gusto el cuerpo de Sakura.

Sentí su vello y me estremecí junto a ella, ahora su respiración era bastante entrecortada y me di a la tarea de besar su cuello y recorrerlo con mi lengua mientras introducía mis dedos en su cavidad tan caliente y húmeda, examine todo lo que pude con mis dedos hasta encontrar el clítoris al cual en cuanto lo encontré lo estimule, Sakura comenzó a arquear su espada y mover sus caderas junto a mi mano.

-Se siente –gimió –bien...

-Puedo hacer que se sienta mejor –dije subiendo a su oreja -¿quieres intentarlo Sakura?

No respondió pero a cambio de eso me quito la playera, claro que tuve que ayudarle un poco en eso pues no tenia un buen control de ella.

-Con que quieres verme desnudo Sakura- dije burlonamente causando un sonrojo mas fuerte si es que eso era posible –pues por mi esta bien, pero espero yo lo propio para mi.

Con extremo cuidado la deposite en la orilla de la cama y comencé a quitarle la bata, en un principio no se mostraba muy convencida de despojarse su prenda pero lentamente cedió hasta quedar solamente en bragas. Se cubría le pecho con ambas manos en muestra de vergüenza y ya no se mostraba tan cooperativa así que tuve que mentir un poco, ya saben, para motivarla.

-Vamos Sakura, hemos hecho esto muchas veces.

-Perdón Sasuke, es que... no recuerdo...

-Pero tu dijiste que querías recordar- no podía dejar que se echara para atrás, así que comencé a quitar sus brazos del pecho –y si no me dejas ayudarte no creo que recuerdes- logre ver sus senos, la piel era aun mas blanca y suave que la de sus brazo y rostro, era algo completamente grandioso, había visto senos en pinturas, fotos y cosas así, la mayoría mas grandes que los de Sakura y seguro mas "perfectos"; pero para mi esto era lo máximo (pocas veces he vuelto a sentir algo así por ver la desnudes de una chica).

Con solo observarla me era suficiente y si Sakura no hubiera intentado cubrirse de nuevo hubiera estado horas mirando sus senos. De inmediato le impedí volverse a cubrir y me hundí en su piel, mordisqueaba juguenotamente sus senos y los masajeaba con la punta de mi lengua y sentí como sus pezones crecían y endurecían; Sakura me motivaba a que siguiera acariciando mi nuca enredando sus dedos en mi cabellera.

Yo estaba a punto de despojarme de mis pantalones y Sakura por fin fue "devorada" por mi... ¡Mentira! Sakura hubiera sido mía en ese momento de no haber sido por que una bola de gente idiota entro de pronto.

-Sakura, que bueno que despiertas, Sa... ¿Sakura?- entro la madre de Sakura, reconocí su voz a pesar de la situación en la que estaba.

-Sakura_chan ¿por qué? –lloro su padre seguida de una expresión de Ino la cual por lo que escuchaba también estaba, yo ni los miraba, no tenia le valor de voltear...

Fin del capitulo!

OMG!!! Ja ja ja, que problemota, ¿tu que opinas Shei?

Shei: Yo opino que este es mi capitulo favorito después de muchos.

Claro, esta lleno de lemmon ¬ ¬

Shei: Que lista eres... *¬*

Mmm, como sea, espero que a ustedes queridos lectores también les haya gustado xD yo me desborde de pervertida, pero díganme sus opiniones que son importantes o_o, si les agrada este tipo de cosas o mejor censuro (aunque la verdad no quiero censurar xD).

Bueno, ahora paso a la contestación de comentarios, gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y doble gracias a los que me han comentado ^^

Naomi_chan Uchiha: Saludos chica, me da gusto que te gustara el capitulo (creo que repito esa frase mucho, pero es la verdad!) y pues espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también ju ju ju (no todos son tan pervertidos como tu -_-) tu calla que estas peor que yo (eso no lo puedo negar u_u) mmm -_-. Espero verte en este cap de nuevo,  buena vibra.

Crystal Butterfly 92: Ja ja ja, es la primera vez que yo me confundo y no confundo, pero como sea entendí el punto: Edward es sexy y con gusto lo le varias ala cama... si no es que yo lo robo primero muajajajaja (vulgar -_-) te digo que calles que estas peor (baaah, yo solo tengo ojos para mi Sasukito lindo) lastima que el no para ti ja ja ja (... TT_TT) :D gane! Pues eso de los celos, pues creo que ya es evidente el triangulo amoroso que tengo planeado, veamos que pasa :D gracias por regresar a leer la historia, y pues obviamente espero leer otro de tus comentarios ¡Son re divertidos!

Kirye .sama: Pues aquí leyéndonos  veo, supongo, sospecho, no estoy segura que te dio risa le capitulo xD (todo en ti da risa) mira mugre gata, te callas o te mando a volar (ni te creo, ni eso puedeeeeeeeeeeeeee...volando) se que se vengara pero vale la pena u_uU. Bueno Kirye_sama espero verte aquí también en este capitulo, adiu :D.

Sakuritah: Aloha Sakurtaaaaaaaaaaah que genial encontrarte de nuevo aquí :) ¿qué te parece lo que ocurrió? Dios!!! Ja ja ja por fin pude poner lemmon xD (regresando del cielo con un sombrero de holliwod o como sea que se escriba yo soy de la opinión que dejes de ser tan tonta y profanar la palabra dios por cualquier tontería) ¿como es que regresaste? Y con tanta idea religiosa (me sacaron de una patada del vaticano u_u) -_-U aaah claro... Bueno Sakuritah, debo irme esperando de nuevo un comentario tuyo, suerte en todo .


	10. Chapter 10

Realmente no tengo cara para presentarme ante ustedes, las disculpas no alcanzan para excusarme, pues deje varada esta historia muchísimo tiempo, pero no soy sínica, realmente me siento arrepentida, pues ahora que ha pasado el tiempo y la vuelvo a leer es un fan finction se cuanto lo aprecio y es mucho.

Aun con el tiempo que ha pasado me he animado a continuarlo, me da tristeza pensar que los lectores de hace tiempo no lo terminen de leer, sin embargo espero que por alguna razón les llegue la noticia de que lo estoy continuando y lo sigan leyendo, sé que no los merezco y comprendo que estén molestos conmigo, sin embargo les pido una segunda oportunidad, me gustaría mucho concluir esta historia que surgió hace unos años en mi cabeza y me gustaría terminarlo junto a las personas que lo leyeron cuando comencé a escribirlo, pues este finc también es suyo.

[Bueno, ya deja de dar tantos rodeos y que comience la historia ,pedazo de holgazana] aaah… supongo que recuerdan a Shei ¬¬ [claro que me recuerdan, y debe ser de su conocimiento que yo no tuve nada que ver con el terrible retraso, al contario, yo solo quiero mas lemmon] la crisis puede aumentar, el universo puede colapsar y hasta tu familia podría naufragar pero tu perversión… esa hasta se fortalece con los años [pues claro que si, por que lo que no mata engorda y yo estaré gordita pero soy una gordibuena] así no va el dicho… [Pues si así lo digo es porque así es, punto] … ¬¬U mejor ya sin más rodeos, después de mucho tiempo aquí está el capítulo 10 de perdiendo lo vigen.

Atte: **Daniela Castillón **

_**Perdiendo lo virgen.**_

_**Capitulo 10.**_

Conmoción, ese era el estado en el que todos en la habitación se encontraban, desde el señor que corría a abrazar a su hija… hasta al tipo semidesnudo escondido bajo la cama vecina de su casi devorada presa.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, Sasuke aun no lograba asimilar como carajos había logrado escurrirse a su escondite sin que nadie lo pillara, bueno, podría decirse que desde niño tenía el don para escapar con éxito, quien diría que hurtar galletas le serviría de entrenamiento para salvarse de un apuro más serio. Ya un poco más tranquilo, sintiéndose seguro de que no le encontrarían su mirada choco con algo que lo regreso al pánico, su camisa y una bata tirados y las prendas le recordaba otro pequeño detalle, la desnudes de la enferma oculta bajo una delgada sabana. Así como se presentaban las cosas el joven azabache sinceramente ya lo daba todo por perdido.

Sakura por su cuenta estaba bastante tranquila, un buen susto la hizo reaccionar, no de su memoria pero si de su sentido común. Ya en los brazos de su progenitor fue mas consiente de la situación y se percato en donde estaba, pues quince minutos antes ni siquiera de eso estaba segura. Ya con los pies bien puestos en la tierra paso por su mente que su supuesto novio no era muy listo que digamos, pues en una enfermería de una escuela en horario de clases era obvio que en cualquier momento alguien llegaría.

-Sakurita_chan –chillo su padre sin soltar su fraternal amarre -¿estás bien hija mía?

Sakura no respondió, fijaba su mirada en el escondite de su falsa pareja y también era consciente del cuerpo del delito, esa ropa debía desaparecer. Noto como su madre se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el costado de la camilla donde se encontraban la ropa, seguramente si la señora hubiera dado un paso más habría descubierto todo, pero afortunadamente la peli rosa supo improvisar.

-Disculpe señor –hablo respetuosamente a su padre mientas lo empujaba sutilmente –señor, me haría al favor de decirme quien es usted.

Y dicho esto el señor corrió al seno de su esposa hecho un mar de lágrimas gritando amargamente que su hija ya no le recordaba. La señora lanzo una mirada dudosa a Shizune la cual explico brevemente que tendría un periodo corto de amnesia a causa del golpe.

-Sakura, hija mía ¿de verdad no nos recuerdas?

-Tranquila mamá, solo le jugué una broma a papá –dicho esto todos la miraron desconcertados, incluido el joven escondido.

-Sakura, sabes que tu padre es cardíaco, no puedes hacer eso –hablo su madre fingiendo enojo, pero abiertamente tranquila. Sakura también se mostro serena hasta que noto que su madre nuevamente se acercaba volvió a repentizar, tirando deliberadamente la sabana, dejando parte de su desnudez al descubierto.

-Sa-sa-sa-kurita_chaaan por que estas desnudaaaa –grito su padre tapándose los ojos ahora doblemente angustiado.

-No lo sé –hablo inocentemente la desmemoriada –cuando desperté así ya estaba.

-Qué raro, juraría que le había puesto una bata –dijo Shizune algo afligida.

-Tranquila, con tanto trabajo es normal que se escapen detalles, por ahora ya no hace falta, trajimos una muda ¿Crees poder vestirte por tu cuenta Sakura?

-Que pregunta madre, claro que sí, me pegue en la cabeza, no quede inválida, si me hacen el favor de salir de la habitación estaré lista en unos minutos.

-Que carácter jovencita –suspiro su madre mientras con la ayuda de Shizune levantaban a su marido que aun no salía del shock a tal grado que ni podía moverse por su cuenta. Cuando Sakura en su interior se sentía triunfal noto que su madre veía fijamente el escondite de cierto muchacho.

-¿¡Ahora que mamá?- exclamo nerviosa Sakura

-Señorita, se que pueden pasarse detalles pero ahora si le llamare la atención –inquirió preocupada la señora ignorando los reclamos de su hija.

-¿Pues qué ha pasado señora?

-En ese lugar –señalo aquel lugar secreto –hay un chaco de sangre.

-¡Dios mío! No entiendo que me pasa el día de hoy, ahora mismo lo limpiare –se alarmo Shizune la cual soltó al señor para ir a limpiar, pero como este aun seguía en su trance fue a estrellar contra el piso.

-Este, ejem, mejor primero dejemos que Sakura se vista y que mi esposo se recupere.

Y por fin se cerró la puesta a las espaldas de los tres intrusos y Sakura se sintió aliviada. De un salto bajo de la cama y corrió a poner seguro a la puerta, posteriormente fue a encontrarse con su novio falso.

-Caray ¿Estás bien? –pregunto la chica que aun se encontraba desnuda.

-Algo asustado–hablo en tono tranquilo el joven –por fortuna no me descubrieron, pero ¿por qué lo preguntas de esa forma?

-Pues, ya sabes, ese enorme charco de sangre alrededor de tu cabeza preocuparía a cualquiera.

-A bueno, este, la verdad fue un golpe que me di cuando me… -dejo de hablar el joven cuando volvió a mirar la denudes de la chica, y de pronto su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

-Dios santo, Sasuke, tu nariz no para de sangrar ¿Qué hago? ¿Llamo a Shizune? –hablo verdaderamente preocupada la chica.

-Sakura –hablo sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde el joven azabache –solo puedes hace una cosa para ayudarme y es vestirte.

La chica miro desconcertada al joven pero obedeció, el salió de su escondite y también se vistió. Con la bata limpio la sangre y la guardo en su mochila, ya se desasiera de ella mas tarde. Cuando los dos jóvenes por fin estuvieron seguros de que estaría libres de cualquier problema se sentaron, permanecieron unos segundo en silencio, cuando de la nada estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto entre risas la chica.

-No lo sé –contesto también entre risas el joven –Tu dime.

-Es que tampoco se.

Sin embargo aquel momento divertido fue abruptamente interrumpido, pues de pronto se escucho como intentaban abrir la puerta, dejaron de reír pero Sakura se sentía muy segura por haber puesto seguro la puerta, pero de pronto se escucho el tintinar de unas llaves, y los dos jóvenes vieron con terror que la puerta se abría. La chica se congelo y el Uchiha… y el Uchiha completamente desconcertado, sacado de sus casillas, lo mejor que se le ocurrió esta ocasión fue saltar por una ventana que se encontraba abierta.

Cuando el mismo trió anterior interrumpía por segunda ocasión se encontraron a una Sakura que miraba atónita la ventana, la cual se contenía a asomarse a través de ella por dos razones, que al ir ella los demás fueran y entonces todo fuera descubierto, o la segunda causa, le aterraba encontrar un cadáver.

-Mamá, si muere tu novio ¿Ya se te considera viuda?

-Pues, no lo sé hija –respondió desconcertada la señora –¿porque lo preguntas?

-Porque me siento como una…

-Mi querida Sakura_chan está peor de lo que penseeeee –grito el padre de la peli rosa cayendo de nuevo en shock.

Finalmente entre Sakura y su madre arrastraron hasta el auto al señor inconsciente, Shizune ya no pudo ayudarlas porque también estaba en crisis, con el trapeador en la mano no dejaba de mirar donde ella estaba segura había visto una mancha de sangre.

-Creo que por trabajar con adolescentes mi cabeza también está comenzando a adolecer de cordura… necesito unas vaciones – se excuso a sí misma, para no sentir que se estaba volviendo loca.

**Continuara…**

Y es así como concluye el capitulo 10, si bien algo corto, pero bien dicen que más vale gota dura que a chorro aguado que se acabe más rápido que la luz [Mi estimada Nañera, así no va el dicho] Pues por ahí va [sabes tanto de dichos como yo] ¡ajá! Ahora admites que no sabes de dichos [lo que pasa es que no me dejaste terminar, lo que estaba diciendo es que sabes tanto de dichos como yo de… psicólogos ù_ú] … ok, sin comentarios.

Espero con muchas ganas sus comentarios, siento que cambio un poco mi forma de escribir, me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a eso y también que piensan sobre como se desarrolla la historia. Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario [desde mentadas de madre, hasta amenazas de muerte] no me ayudes ¬¬ [lo estoy haciendo ñ_ñ]… malvada u_uU

Ya, hablando en serio, realmente tengo muchas ganas de terminar esta historia y si ustedes comparten mi deseo, me gustaría mucho que me acompañen. Agradezco sinceramente a la gente que me ha leído, pues esta historia es más suya que mía, así que pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que tenga un desenlace digno.

[Y ya sin más cursilerías, exijamos ¡mucho lemmon!] Pero el lemmon no es lo único que importa [dejemos que los lectores decidan, si quieren lemmon, díganlo, yo me encargare de obligar a esta]… pues, bueno, eso ya lo veremos, si me piden que escriba cosas guarras pues me sacrifico u/u [cálmate, ñ_ñ que yo sé bien lo que ves por las noches] O/O eso es top secret, ya mejor nos despedimos.

Sayonara queridos lectores, nos leemos pronto :D

**Atte: Daniela Castillón**.

_P.D.: Esta historia llego a ustedes gracias a PUUM, Poder Unido de Unicornios Mágicos, recuerden, ellos existen, solo deben creer (música de comercial)._


End file.
